Lonely
by MixkaRules18
Summary: What happens when you fall in love with an exchange student from America who doesn't love you back? Well lets see! AU high school fic Axel/Roxas. Lots of Axel/ Zack Fair. Some Sora/Riku. Rated M for reasons Don't like don't read. Please read and review! Push through the first three chapters it gets better I promise!
1. First Contact

I'M BACK BITCHES! Yep I'm back from the dead hopefully this story will not be as horrible as my last two. Hopefully you people you like it. This is a Kingdom Heart AU Aukuroku slash...somewhat to avoid my story being reported or deleted, it will be somewhat censored. Sorry but anyways have fun reading!

* * *

><p>Lonely.<p>

Ah high school the glory years for most people. It's when you explore, make friends for life...or in Roxas' case hooking up with a beautiful red-headed exchange student from America. See Roxas was an ordinary teen, maybe slightly smarter than the average bear but he had a normal family with his younger brother Sora, mother and father, both whom worked full-time jobs but still made time for him, everything was perfect for him. Until Axel, the beautiful red-head showed up into his life.

Axel wasn't as perfect as Roxas. He was as smart as Roxas but he came from a more messed up family. His older brother Reno wasn't around much since he was more fucked up that Axel, his parents left him at a very young age, and he was left to be raised by his elderly grandmother. He never knew what love was, and sadly will never learn. He didn't think that you had to love someone to have sex, to him sex was just that. Sex. He never formed an attachment with any girl or guy he got with. All he did was leave a trail of shattered hearts.

It was the first day of senior year for Roxas. He was in his Calculus class, making sure he brought everything, when he saw __him __walk into the room. A tall lanky red-head walked into the class. He had the most beautiful poison green eyes with wild, spiky yet beautiful hair growing a little past his shoulders. He looks at Roxas with a small smile on his face. He takes the desk next to his and looks at him. In a mid-western accent he said to him "Hello, My name is Axel I'm a foreign exchange student from America. What's your name?" Roxas could do nothing but stare for a second before shaking his head and smiling "I'm Roxas...How are you?" He knew it was lame but he felt like he was suddenly under pressure from the red-head.

'Oh my god he's so beautiful...' Roxas thought. He couldn't help but notice his sharp facial features, how his beautiful eyes caught the light and reflected it right back at him. The blonde swallowed 'Well I've never believed in love at first sight...But first time for everything.'

He snapped out of it when he heard Axel chuckled softly "I'm great thanks for asking. So since you're in Calculus I can only assume you're a senior like me?" Roxas nodded, he was unable to stop staring at Axel's beautiful eyes. He smiled slightly, deciding to get to the know the boy better he asked "So what part of America are you from?"

Axel smiled back "I'm from Chicago, Illinois. It's a rather big city. My best friend and I came here together. You might meet him later he's a senior as well. There's also another one who's a junior from New York."

Roxas nods "My brother's a junior, maybe he'll meet him." He stared at the redheads face for a moment before noticing that he had two small, purple, triangle shaped tattoos under his eyes. He blinked "You're parents allowed you to get those? Mine freak out if I get my hair cut without their permission how did you get away with it?" Roxas stared at him for a second noticing he had taken on a more cold look before he replied "I did it behind their backs...not like they're around much anyways..." Before Roxas could say anything class started and he was forced to be quiet.

* * *

><p>Lunch Time<p>

* * *

><p>After the Calculus incident Roxas wanted to apologize to Axel for asking such an impolite question. Praying that he had the same lunch as him he spotted the red-head sitting at a lunch table with the two other exchange students Axel talked about from America he assumed. He made him way over to the table and timidly asked "H-hey Axel, mind if I sit here?" Axel stared at him and slowly a smirk made a way to his face<p>

"Sure, I was just asking how Zack and Riku's first days have been so far." He pulled out the chair next to him and patted it, signaling Roxas to sit. As he did so Riku looked at him carefully "Um excuse me do you have a brother that is a junior, oh what was his name, umm Sora? Yeah Sora! Are you his brother?" Roxas smiled and nods "Yes I'm Roxas."

The raven-haired teen, Zack, looked Roxas up and down with a small smile on his face "Hiya Roxas, I'm Zack Fair. Nice to meet you" Roxas blinked and looked at him before smiling back. He noticed that the raven was beautiful as well. Beautiful blue eyes, spiky black hair, but something about him made him feel a little uneasy. He passed it off as him being paranoid and continued to become more acquainted with the other two exchange students, asking them what America was like, you know the usual, and was enjoying himself until the bell rang.

After Riku and Zack left Roxas was about to follow them but Axel grabbed his arm "Hey, my host dad won't be home the weekend after next. I would like you to come over if it's alright with your family. We can hang out play video games etc. I mean if you don't want to that's okay, but you're the only person besides Zack and Riku who's talked to me. I figured it would be a good way to bond"

Roxas blinked and smiled "Sure! I would love too!" When he realized how excited he got he turned a shade of red. He remembered that he still hadn't apologized to Axel. He quickly did so and pretended to hear his name get called and told Axel he would see him. He ran off giggling like a little school girl. He made his way to his fifth period and didn't see Axel for the rest of the day.

Slowly the date came for him to go to Axel's house and he found himself more nervous than ever. As he made his way up to Axel's door he could feel his heart hammer in his chest. See over the past two weeks his crush on Axel started to grow. If only the poor soul knew what was in store for him

He rang the doorbell and Axel answered dressed in a plain black T-shirt and jeans. He smiled "Hey Roxas! Sup man?" He lead him inside the normal sized house and took him up into his room. Roxas was already slightly pink from the excited greeting he got from Axel. He smiled nervously "Oh not much...so what do you want to do first?" He looked around the room seeing a brand-new PS4. Axel got a devious look in his eyes "Well the original plan was to play video games, but I have a new plan"

He reached under his bed and pulled out a bottle of bourbon out of a cardboard box "Friend sent this from America. Want some?" He pulled out two shot glasses after setting the bottle down and poured a shot to hand to Roxas.

Roxas' eyes got wide "Um...I've never drank before...Are you sure it's okay?" Axel nods "Lots of American kids drink, it's fairly common." Roxas gave him a look "Well maybe just one..."

Roxas attempted to take the shot but he over shot it and it splashed all over his face. Axel laughed his ass off before getting a towel and wiping his face off. After Roxas was clean Axel poured him another shot "Wanna try again?" Roxas managed to succeed this time and already felt woozy. Pretty soon his and Axel were both sitting in computer chairs that Axel had in his room, talking about their family lives, love lives (Little did Roxas know Axel was lying). After Roxas had about seven shots in him. He heard something that made his heart drop to his stomach and back into his chest. Axel stared at him with hooded eyes as he said "Roxas, I want to kiss you."

* * *

><p>HAHA! You guys are going to have to wait for the next chapter to come out to find out what happens I'll wait till I get a single review. That's all it takes just one. I know High School AU's have been done so much and I'm so so sorry. Also if this idea has been done (And when I say that I mean if i'm accidentally copying someone word for word) Please tell me. Reviews are welcomed I'll have the next chapter up anywhere from tomorrow to three weeks from now! Love y'all! I have revised this chapter slightly...Please love me...<p> 


	2. Fun Night?

Don't own Kingdom Hearts. Some action takes place but not much.

* * *

><p>Roxas blinked and just stared at him <em>"I want to kiss you" <em>those words went through his head for a what seemed like a long while. He finally snapped out of it and looked at him "Axel what did you just say?"

Axel smirked at him and leaned forward "I said I want to kiss you. I've seen how you look at me. Don't you want to kiss me too? Or does every guy in Japan ogle over their friends like you do?" He had a cocky grin plastered on his face.

Roxas shook his head "You've had too much to drink Axel" he looks at his full shot glass and thought 'Damn! How did he find out...I'm too shy to actually do anything...maybe one more shot will help me' Roxas picked up the glass and threw the bourbon back. He gagged slightly and coughed. When he looked back up he felt more hazy than before and giggled a little bit. About five minutes went by when he looked at Axel again and said.

"Axel...Do you still want to kiss me?" When Axel nodded he blushed and scooted over him "J-Just a warning Axel...It's been a long time since I've done this..." Axel dropped the cocky smirk and gave him a kind look "Don't worry babe. I'll make this easy on you" with that he kissed Roxas full force. Roxas was in shock for about a split second before he started to kiss back. His mind was screaming 'Holy shit! You're making out with an extremely hot exchange student Oh my god!'

Axel pulled Roxas close to him and started to trail his hands down to cup his small, but round, bottom. He pulled away after a minute and smirked out him "How do you feel Roxas?" Said boy was catching his breath and looked up at him "It's been a really long time.." He said with a small chuckle

Axel nods and straightens up his back "Fuck these chairs suck. Wanna move to my bed?" That same cocky ass smirk was back on his beautiful face. Roxas nods dumbly "I only want to kiss though Axel. Just-" He puts his fingers to his lips with a smile. Axel rolled his eyes as he takes Roxas the short walk to the bed. As soon as his body hit the mattress Axel was on top of him kissing him as hard as before. He soon started to kiss his neck and nipped along his collar bone when Roxas squeaked "No marks! My parents will see and I'll be in deep shit!" Axel lifted his head up and let out a small growl "Fine" he ran his hand up Roxas' shirt and played with a nipple, rolling it gently between his fingers, squeezing it softly to make those little moans come from Roxas' mouth. With his other hand he started to slide Roxas' pants down when he heard a "STOP!"

Axel gave him a look "What? You're not scared are you?" Roxas stared into those beautiful green eyes "I-I think I should call my dad to pick me up... I like you a lot Axel but I'm not ready for this. Hell we're not even dating!" He laughed but there was no mirth to it. When Axel didn't let him up Roxas rubbed the front of Axel's pants "Let me up please...I-I-I'll jerk you off while we wait for him to come. It's a 15 minute drive that should be long enough"

Axel growled and gets up "Hurry up and make the call" as he watched Roxas grab his phone and start yapping to his dad Axel couldn't help but stare at Roxas' beautiful mouth 'His lips would look so good wrapped around me...I'm going to have him. One way or another'. When Roxas hung up he crawled back to Axel

"H-He'll be here soon...So I'll do what I said I would. Take it out I guess" Roxas could feel how big his eyes got when he saw how big Axel was "I guess it's true what they say about Americans..." With that he went to work stroking Axel in a way he thought he would enjoy. With Axel's moaning every so often he got a little more confident and started kissing, not sucking, Axel's erection. Axel, without any warning, came when Roxas planted a kiss on his tip.

Axel laughed at him "Sorry about that Roxas let me get you cleaned up" He takes some tissues and wipes Roxas' face down. When he was all clean he kissed him hard "I just heard a car pull up in my driveway. I think you should go now" Roxas nodded and went downstairs, left the house and got in his dad's car. As they drove away, Roxas couldn't help but think about how much shit he would be in if his parents found out about this and how awkward school will be now. He didn't think about it long because the remaining alcohol in his system just wanted him to sleep and not worry about anything till tomorrow. When he got home he went straight to bed and fell asleep as soon as he hit the mattress.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry this isn't as good! Hopefully you guys will like it anyways! Please Please Please review!<p> 


	3. Last Night: Roxas

AN: Mostly a Roxas chapter. Why don't you beautiful readers ever review? T_T

* * *

><p>When Roxas awoke the next morning he immediately clutched his head as he sat up "Fuck, oh shit what happened last night?" He mumbled to himself. As he slowly stood up the memories of last night hit him like a train. The memory of Axel's lips, his touch and how big he was all came to Roxas at once.<p>

'Shit!' He thought 'I did that last night? Fuck Fuck Fuck Axel is sure to hate me now!' Before he could think anymore Sora burst into his room "HEY ROXAS!" The overly peppy teen yelled before glomping his older brother "How was last night with Axel?! Tell me everything you guys did! Are you better friends with him now?! Do you like him *** gasp* **does he like you? Tell me!" Sora was one of the few people who knew Roxas was gay and that he liked Axel. Roxas groaned and detached himself from him

"Sora not now. I just woke up please just be quiet for like the entire day" He rubbed his head and he got shivers down his spine when Sora said "Roxas you smell like Dad when he comes home from a night out with his work buddies. Did you and Axel...drink? You know what mom and dad will do to you right?" Roxas looked at his brother his sapphire eyes boring holes into Sora's "Listen Sora...I did something last night and I will tell you...but you can't tell anyone. I mean it not a soul. Not Kairi, not Ventus, and defiantly not Riku, and yes I know about him feeling you up in between classes so if you tell my secret I'll tell mom and dad yours. Deal?"

Sora's eyes widen but he nods his head taking a uncharacteristic serious look on his face. Roxas took a deep breath and described in details what Axel did to him, the kisses , the touches, him almost giving him virginity away to a boy he hardly knew, what he did to Axel while he waited for his father to get him. By the time he was done Sora pulled him into a tight hug as he started crying "Shh Roxas it's ok. Everything happens for a reason. Maybe Axel really likes you and wants to date you. Don't be upset or scared. Do what your heart tells you to do." Sora rubbed his back as he slowly calmed down. Roxas pulled away from the hug and wiped his eyes. "We'll just have to wait and see what happens on Monday won't we?" He managed a week smile. Sora smiled and then started laughing "So...How big was he again? Like over six?" Roxas turned very red "Yeah...About seven and a half maybe eight...How big is Riku?" He laughed his ass off as Sora tackled him "When haven't gone that far yet hush!"

Roxas caught his breath and smiled at his brother "Thank you Sora. You're the best brother in the world." He hugged him again and pulled away looking at Sora's neck "You might want to hide that hickey though." Sora squeaked again and covered him neck "Dammit! I told him no marks..." Those words made Roxas shiver again and Sora looked at him then slowly got off the bed "Um Roxas...You have a problem" He pointed to the tent Roxas was pitching before running out of the room. Roxas cursed silently.

He got up and locked his bedroom door before laying back on his bed. He pulled himself out of his pants and started to touch himself to his memories from last night. He bit his right hand to keep his moans from being heard. He moved his hand faster picturing that it was Axel's. He moans got a little louder but he still muffled them. He started to fantasize about what Axel would do to him. How he would kiss him like he did last night, how he would touch, and if they ever went that far how would Axel feel inside of him. After a little while he came all over his hand moaning Axel's name. He cleaned up and sighed thinking 'Monday come soon...I need to talk to him face to face'

* * *

><p>AN: Next chapter we see how Axel does. R&amp;R people. I love you all!<p> 


	4. Last Night: Axel

AN: Please read and review...even though it's not likely. This story is going to be longer than I meant it to be but ya know I'm at the point where I don't care. I'm going to try and keep it under ten chapters but seeing that this is chapter 4 and I'm nowhere near done it might do over that. But anyways I hope you enjoy the story. We're going to see how Axel feels about the 'Fun Night'

* * *

><p>When Axel awoke to the sound of his phone vibrating only one thing popped into his mind "Goddamn how much did I drink after Roxas left" He mumbled to himself, he sat up and rubbed his head trying to remember where he sat his phone down. When he finally found behind his lamp he saw that he had a text from Zack, groaning to himself as he read "Soooo did ya fuck Roxas' sweet-ass last night or what? I want details" Axel shook his head slightly and typed back "No he was too chicken. He gave me a handjob but even after he was good and liquored up he still said no. I wasn't going to force it on him. He can get me deported and arrested if I did that, but still I'm horny as fuck! When's the last time you've been fucked in the ass Zack?" as he hit 'Send' he grew nervous.<p>

You see Zack and Axel came from the same part of Chicago, they've gone to school together since they were 4 years old. Zack was the only one that really understood Axel and was more like a brother to him than Reno ever was, expect Reno didn't sleep with Axel numerous times when he was high,drunk, or just plain old bored. Axel didn't love Zack and Zack didn't love Axel, (as far as Axel knew hehe), but they knew how lonely the other would get and no matter who topped the sex was always amazing.

When Axel's phone buzzed again look a pure joy appeared on him face. The message read "Too long. Not since Cloud and I broke up. I'll be there soon make sure you have lube." Axel stood up and did a happy dance until he remembered his throbbing head. He went and took some Tylenol before taking a hot shower. When he got out he heard his door open and close, he gave Zack and Riku a key after he moved into his host father's house a week before school started. "Axel! I'm here!"

Axel smirked "I'm upstairs!" He took his towel off shamelessly as Zack came into his room. When his friends jaw dropped he laughed "It's been a long time Zacky-Boy. You know the rules" With that Zack walked over to him and kissed Axel hard. When Axel kissed back and forced his tongue down Zack's throat Zack knew the battle for dominance was already lost.

Axel growled as he pulled away "Strip. Now." He watched with hungry eyes as his fuck buddy tore his clothes off. When he was as naked as Axel was the said red-head took him next to the bed. Axel sat down but made Zack kneel in front of him "Come on Fair, you know you want it"

Zack smirked and without batting an eyelash he took most of Axel down his throat. Sucking as hard as he could, moaning now and again to send vibrations down Axel's length. When he felt a rough hand pull him off and throw him on the bed he knew what was next. He got on all fours as he hears Axel search and find the lube. He heard the top pop open and turns his head to see Axel coat three fingers in the gel. Zack turned his head back and when he felt the first moist finger enter him, he couldn't help to let out a slight groan in pain "Fuck Axel!" he exclaimed as the other fingers where shoved into him without warning.

Axel smirked and kissed the back of his neck as he moved the fingers in and out of the tight hole. "Hmm fuck Zack so fucking tight" He withdrew the fingers and gave his raven haired friend a good slap on the ass, making the latter yelp in pleasure-pain. Axel leaned forward to whisper in Zack's ear "Ready for me baby boy?" He nipped the ear and that made Zack yelp a yes. He moved to get situated with his tip poking Zack's entrance. "Here we go then" with that he slammed his cock all the way inside Zack both moaning loudly. Axel held for a good minute or two before Zack whimpered a "Axel move please...fuck me hard"

With that Axel went wild. He grabbed Zack's hips and slammed into him as hard as he could. The moans that Zack made were encouragement to Axel as he kept pounding into him. The sound of moans and skin slapping skin filled the room, along with the sound of the bed making dents in the wall from Axel's brute strength. He leaned down to suck on Zack's neck and say "I'm close baby boy...It's been so long I want to watch your face when I come." He pulled out and laid on his back.

Zack gulped and slid down on Axel's cock moaning loudly. He stroked himself as he bounced up and down on the thick appendage. Within minutes he screamed Axel's name and came on his stomach. The tightening of his walls made Axel lose it. He slammed Zack down hard and came deep inside his friend.

Zack rolled off of Axel after a minute had gone by. He got up and pulled a pack of cigarettes and a lighter out of his pants pocket. He sat back on the bed and lit one up handing them to Axel who did the same. Axel pulled an ashtray out of the same box the bourbon came in. He took a long drag and looked at Zack "I didn't hurt you any did I?" he said as he exhaled. Zack shook his head "Cloud has done worse. Don't worry about it...So..." He took a drag from his cancer stick. "What do you plan to do about Roxas?"

Axel shook his head and sighed "I don't fucking know. I mean I don't love him Zack. You know that about me I can't love anyone I don't even know what the emotion feels like. I mean I guess you could say the only two people I 'love' are my grandmother and you, but no offense but I'm not sure about that" He tipped his smoke and took another drag before saying "I just want him so badly ya know? He just seems so...perfect but he probably wants love and I can't give that to him...What do you think?" He looked at his long time friend who had grown quiet.

Zack sighed and kissed Axel's cheek "I think that you should wait a while before talking to him again. Don't be rude to him but give it time. If he loves you he'll wait. If he just wants sex he'll try to hop on your dick as soon as possible." Zack knew that his advice was faulty but he couldn't help it. He didn't want Axel to change into some lovey-dovey fucktard. He wanted him to stay like how he was, they clicked better that way.

Axel nods his head and looked at Zack with a small smile on his face "I know I can always count on you man." He patted his shoulder and got up after putting his smoke out. "Lets shower we have a fuck ton of homework but I want to fool around just a little but more." Zack blinked and the started laughing "Oh Axel the Man-Who-Can't-Stop-Humping-Till-He's-Dead" with that he put out his smoke. After a quick fucking in the shower Axel and Zack worked on school work but Axel was more focused on how long he was going to wait before he has Roxas in his bed...

* * *

><p>AN: DIDN'T EXPECT THAT DID YOU BITCHES! MWHAHAHAHA but in all seriousness don't worry, unless you guys really want, Zack and Axel will not end up together. Next chapter is the much waited for meet up between Axel and Roxas. So review and stay tuned! Love you all!<p> 


	5. The Monday After: Roxas

AN: DUN DUN DUNNN Here's the chapter where Axel and Roxas finally meet up after their fooling around. Let see how it goes folks. I'm going to do another two parter. First we're going to see Roxas' side and look at his emotions then the next chapter will be Axel and his emotions, and by emotions I mean his horniness. I swear that this (maybe) will be the last time I do this it's just way easier for me to do this and remember to check out my poll on my profile! Remember read and review or I don't know I'll send a horny Xemnas after you.

* * *

><p>When Monday finally rolled around Roxas was a nervous mess as he and Sora entered the school. He was biting his nails and shaking slightly. Sora sighed and looked at his brother "Roxas relax. I told you we need to see how this all plays out. If he really wants to be with you relationship wise he'll go for it, if not then you'll know. Now I got to go meet up with Riku. I'll see you after school ok?" He hugged his brother and ran off in the opposite direction Roxas had to go in.<p>

Roxas sighed and thought 'He's right. Why do I have to be such a damn chicken? It's not Axel will set me on fire...I hope he won't at least...' He made his way to first hour Calculus and sat down in his desk. A few minutes later Axel came in and sat at the desk next to his. As the red-head sat down he gave a smirk to Roxas. Said blonde boy proceeded to flip out in his mind 'Oh fuck Oh fuck what the hell does that smirk mean? Does he want to be with me? Does he just want to use me? Fuck! Fuck!' he smiled at Axel

"H-hey Axel, how are you?" 'Dammit!' Roxas thought. 'Why the fuck did I stutter?! He's going to notice!' and he did notice Axel turned his poison green eyes on the boy and the smirk grew "I'm all the better for seeing you Roxas" as cheesy as the line was he turned bright cherry red. Roxas groaned internally "Look Axel...we need to talk about Saturday...Do we think we can at lunch?"

Axel adopted a serious look on his face the made Roxas uneasy. The red-head stared at him for a solid minute before chuckling "Yeah we can. I'm sure Riku will be with your brother and I can make Zack leave the table for a few minutes. He won't care." Roxas exhaled the breath he didn't know he was holding and nods "Thank you Axel." With that class started and both we forced ,once again during a discussion, to be quiet.

* * *

><p>Lunch time<p>

* * *

><p>Waiting for lunch to come was pure torture for poor little Roxas. His classes seem to drag on but when the bell finally released him to the cafeteria he was too nervous to eat so he just sat in Riku's seat, Axel was right and he found out Riku was spending lunch making out with his brother in the boys bathroom, which was across from Axel's. While he was waiting for Axel to get his food and sat down he thought about what he was going to say.<p>

'Should I ask him if I can come over to his house again? For like a date? No that's too...I don't know...Fuck! What should I do? Oh Roxas calm down. Just be calm.' He snapped out of his musings when Axel sat down across from him. Zack wasn't with him. Before he could question him Axel said "He went home earlier today he hurt his legs and back over the weekend and it's hurting him to walk" Roxas nods and takes a deep breath

"Ok Axel...How do you want to handle what happened on Saturday? I mean I don't regret it...it's just even though we got to know each other better during that time I'm just so afraid that you're just going to use me...I like you Axel...I like you a lot I want to date you. I-I want to be with you in an, um, intimate way...but only if that's what you want. You have no idea how lonely I get. Very few people know I'm gay and the ones who do know are either my brother or the very few other gay guys here who are either with another person or I'm not their type..." He sighed and waited for Axel to yelled at him, do something, but the boy didn't. His beautiful green eyes bore holes into Roxas' sapphire blue ones. He looked away for a second before saying in a low voice "I can't answer that at the moment Roxas. I mean what we did was no big deal. I mean not to me anyways. How do I know you truly like me in that way? I've been screwed over many times by guys or girls. How do I know you won't be one of them?"

Roxas also looked away to think about his answer then said "Why would I have any reason to screw you over? Y-you are one of the few people here who like me. I believe I have a chance of being with...you...why would I screw up my one and probably only chance?" Axel grinned and leans forward "How long do you want to wait then? You already said you want to be intimate with me. How long?"

Roxas bit his lip "Axel I want you now..." a large blush spread over his cheeks "I-I like and I want to be with you..."

Axel got closer to Roxas' face and stared him in the eyes "Hmm ok. This Saturday my house. Lets just see what happens, Okay pumpkin. Oh and this stays between you and me. I'll tell you when you can tell everyone about what we do" Roxas' eyes widen and he looked hurt, confused, and happy all at the same time. "Are you sure it's not too quick for you? I can wait some..." Axel shook his head and gave Roxas a smile "It's up to you. We don't even have to do anything this Saturday." He nods and slumps in his seat "Hopefully this week will go by fast" after he said that the bell rang to start fifth period. He got up and waved a small goodbye to Axel before going to his next class, thoughts of Axel running wild through his head about dating the beautiful exchange student who he's fallen hard for and what events will unfold at his house.

* * *

><p>AN: Axel's thoughts and feelings are up next. Sorry this isn't as long as the last one. Trust me Axel's will be longer but it's going to take me a while (By a while I mean a week or so) to write his chapter. So stay tuned read and review. I love you all and go to my poll and vote!<p> 


	6. The Monday After: Axel

AN: Axel's chapter! This is Axel's side of Monday. Read and review please...I love you guys...Review... Anyways yeah so lets see how much of a bastard Axel is this time. Warning a blowjob take place in this chapter. Don't like don't read. Don't own Kingdom Heart yada yada lets get this show on the road!

* * *

><p>When Axel awoke at around four o'clock in the morning on Monday, he groaned. Zack had spent the night and was shuffling around the house cleaning his Sunday clothes to wear today since he brought nothing with him to wear. Currently the raven-haired teen was just coming back from putting his clothes in either the washer or dryer, he was wearing the red-head's sweatpants which rode very low on his hip. Axel covered his eyes with a hand.<p>

"Zack as much as I love to see you half-naked wearing my clothes isn't it too early to be doing anything?" He heard the other boy scoff "I have to wash my clothes I didn't mean to wake you sleepy-head." He sat on the bed and gave his friend a slap on the ass. When Axel yelped Zack laughed his ass off until he started groaning "Imagine that but times a thousand in your ass, legs, and back. Asshole." he rubbed his friends ass and got up wincing "I might just skip school, limping around like this sucks ass." He sighed and pulled out his pack of smokes, lighting one before sitting on the floor by Axel's head which earned him another wince and groan.

The red-head looked at his friend and rubbed his hair "If you shut up for a little bit I might give you compensation for your pain, and if you keep your smoke away from my face. It's too early for me to get lung cancer." Zack took a drag and blew it away from Axel "My compensation better be me fucking you or the best goddamn blow-job of my life. If not then it's really not worth it."

Axel sighed and slowly sat up. "Fuck it, no use to going to sleep now with those images in my head. Give me a little bit to wake up" he kissed his friend tasting Zack's cigarette on his tongue. He pulled away looking a little annoyed "Zack I know I smoke too, but you have to slow down, remember we're supposed to get lung cancer at the same time so we can die together and we can room in hell with each other." He smirked and stood up walking to his bathroom to do his business. When he came back Zack had discarded his sweatpants and was laying on the bed.

"You've had a little bit to wake up. My back hurts so either ride me or suck me off. I mean I did both to you last night so tit for tat bro" The cocky bastard was smirking at Axel. The red-head rolled his eyes "I'd rather not limp today so..." He walked over and settled between his friends legs and immediately went to town on the shaft. He spent most of the time on the tip of the somewhat large shaft sucking the head shamelessly as he looked at Zack's face, which was showing a pure look of pleasure. He smirked around the cock and started playing with what wasn't in his mouth and his balls. Shortly after Axel started this Zack came in his mouth. After swallowing every drop he pulled off and wiped his mouth.

"No more of that for a while Zack. I can't have you over sexed can I?" He chuckled to himself as Zack pouted but let out a "Fine...So how are you going to handle Roxas today?" Axel sighed and shook his head "I'm going to go with whatever he wants. If he's super eager to jump into my bed then that's fine no-strings-attached sex but if he wants a relationship...Then I'll dance around it somehow."

Zack nods and kissed his friend. "I'm going to shower, unless you want to come with me" He wiggles his eyebrows at Axel and the red-head glares "I will but you're not getting any. And you say I can't stop humping." They go and take a long shower together, dress, and head to school. They parted ways as Axel stepped into his calculus class seeing Roxas, looking nervous as fuck, sitting in his desk. He thought to himself 'Oh this will be too easy.' he sat in his seat and smirked at the cute blonde taking in his features 'Yeah that little body would look so great under me...Or riding me.' he internally sighed 'Calm it Axel don't get an erection in class. Don't picture fucking that sweet ass on a desk...Dammit stop it!' he snapped out of his thoughts as Roxas said "H-Hey Axel, how are you?" said red-head looked him straight in the eyes loving how they shown with such emotion. He felt his smirk grow "All the better for seeing you." 'Dammit!' He cursed in his head 'That was such a cheesy line!' but he noticed the effect it took on the boy.

The beautiful blonde said "Look Axel...we need to talk about Saturday...Do we think we can at lunch?" Axel felt his face grow serious. 'Okay Axel play this carefully. One wrong move and you're stuck having sex with Zack forever.' He stared the blonde down before chuckling "Yeah we can. I'm sure Riku will be with your brother and I can make Zack leave the table for a few minutes. He won't care." The blonde exhaled and nods "Thank you Axel." The class started and Axel was forced to be verbally quiet, but that doesn't mean he wasn't thinking dirty thoughts during class.

* * *

><p>Lunch time<p>

* * *

><p>The rest of Axel's classes flew by for him. Zack texted him in the middle of third hour and said that he was going home since it hurt too much to walk. He replied with a sorry and that was the end of that. When he got to his lunch table he sat across from Roxas. Before the blonde could ask about Zack he said "He went home earlier today he hurt his legs and back over the weekend and it's hurting him to walk" this made Axel want to proclaim that it was due to his good bedroom skills that Zack is in his current state but kept his mouth shut. Roxas nods, takes a deep breath and says<p>

"Ok Axel...How do you want to handle what happened on Saturday? I mean I don't regret it...it's just even though we got to know each other better during that time I'm just so afraid that you're just going to use me...I like you Axel...I like you a lot I want to date you. I-I want to be with you in an, um, intimate way...but only if that's what you want. You have no idea how lonely I get. Very few people know I'm gay and the ones who do know are either my brother or the very few other gay guys here who are either with another person or I'm not their type..."

The boy sighed at the end of his mini-speech and looked at Axel. The red-head thought about it 'Ok make him feel a little bad for you but not too bad.' He stared into his eyes for what seems like that thousandth time before looking away and saying in a low voice "I can't answer that at the moment Roxas. I mean what we did was no big deal. I mean not to me anyways. How do I know you truly like me in that way? I've been screwed over many times by guys or girls. How do I know you won't be one of them?"

The blonde also looked away to think about his answer. Axel was cheering inside his head 'I'm gonna get laid! Please answer how I think you will.' and Roxas did. He said "Why would I have any reason to screw you over? Y-you are one of the few people here who like me. I believe I have a chance of being with...you...why would I screw up my one and probably only chance?" Axel grinned and leans forward "How long do you want to wait then? You already said you want to be intimate with me. How long?"

When he say that a large blush spread across the blonde's face and he bites his lip " Axel I want you now...I-I like you and I want to be with you." All Axel heard was "I want you" he got closer to Roxas' face and stared him in the eyes "Hmm ok. This Saturday my house. Lets just see what happens, Okay pumpkin. Oh and this stays between you and me. I'll tell you when you can tell everyone about what we do" He noticed the look in Roxas' eyes. They widen and they looked hurt, confused, and happy all at the same time. This made Axel worry if he would scare the poor boy away. Before he could say anything Roxas say "Are you sure it's not too quick for you? I can wait some..." Axel shook his head thinking 'Fuck no! I'm fucking you ASAP!' he gave Roxas a smile "It's up to you. We don't even have to do anything this Saturday." Axel was growing excited and was hoping the boy would say something to confirm whether they would do the deed. But he just nods and slumps in his seat "Hopefully this week will go by fast" after he said that the bell rang to start fifth period.

The small boy got up and waved goodbye to Axel walking away. Axel ran into the bathroom mentally cursing himself for getting so excited during lunch. He was going to jack off in one of the stalls but when he saw Riku grinding on Roxas' brother Sora he started laughing "Riku calm it! You might break the boy!" He stopped laughing when he saw that Sora was glaring slightly at him "Um Sora right? Are you alright? I didn't mean to interrupt your fun time."

The boy shook his head "It's nothing. Come on Riku. The bell rang lets go." They straighten themselves out and leave. Axel stood there with a confused look on his face. "What the hell was that about..." He shook his head and left the bathroom since his erection went away.

The day ended and Axel was at his house. He just finished up his homework when Zack came in, he was basically Axel's only company. His host father only came home once a week or so. The raven-haired boy dropped his backpack and over night bag by the bedroom door. Since he'll most likely sleep over again. He goes and sits on Axel's bed "So tell me everything that went down between you two since you refused to text about it.

Axel look in a deep breath and described everything to his best friend. He finished and lit up a smoke "Another thing that's strange is," He inhaled and slowly exhaled the smoke "I caught Sora and Riku fooling around in the bathroom and Sora gave me a glare. Like not a 'You just kept me from getting laid' look but more of a 'You better behave yourself' look. Do you think Roxas told Sora about what happened?"

Zack shrugged his shoulders "Possibly I mean they are brothers it's actually a very high chance. But I've seen how those two act around each other. Sora would never tell anyone he respects his brother's choices too much. Although, if I were you I would be careful this Saturday. Make sure you convince him that telling people will be the worse thing that he could do."

Axel nods and takes another drag. He blew some smoke-rings and sighed "I will...but is it bad that I'm kind of excited for this Saturday?" The raven shook his head "No, not at all. I mean I know you don't love him but he's someone new and exciting. You just want a taste of a Japanese boy and you're eager to get it." Axel looked at Zack and smirked "I really want him badly. You've seen him Zack, just picture that little cutie beneath you moaning and begging you for more." Zack chuckled "I would picture it but then I would want to fuck something and since you banned me from sex, I'm out of options."

Axel rolled his eyes and snuffed out his smoke and sat next to Zack and rubbed his sore bottom "As soon as this heals up and I get Roxas I promise our friends-with-benefits thing will continue, okay?" Zack leaned over and kissed him. When he pulled away he wiped his mouth "Now I know how you felt this morning ash-mouth" Axel laughed and swatted him on the upper part of his ass, which earned him a yelp.

"Quiet you. ***sigh* **Now all I have to do is wait...God I need Saturday to go the way I want it to..." Zack nods and smiled "I'm sure it will buddy" while thinking to himself 'I hope it doesn't...'

* * *

><p>AN: YASSSSS the plot thickens what will happen Saturday? What will this batshit crazy author do? Who the fuck know?! Stay tuned and yes this was quick but the idea was already in my head. This is my longest chapter yet over 2000 words! (For me that's a lot) Now the next chapter <em><strong><span>will<span>**_ take longer since I have to plan it out. Review babies and I love you all!


	7. So it finally happened

AN: Chapter 7! Damn I've gotten to this one fast. Like I said I wanted to keep this under ten but...that's not going to happen...Anyways I lied while this chapter won't be two separate chapters showing both Axel's and Roxas' points of view the next two will be...and many others. Here's my writing style if it's hurting y'all's head. Stuff goes down chapter, Roxas' side, Axel's side, Stuff goes down and so on. Some naughty scenes may happen in this chapter. Hehe. So Read and Review my babies!

* * *

><p>The week passed by differently for both boys. For Axel it was quick, but for the cute blonde it was so slow. He was sure Saturday was never going to come, but when it finally did he was so relieved. It was late Saturday afternoon and as his father dropped him off at the red-head's house, he couldn't help but feel nervous as he knocked on the door.<p>

Axel opened the door wearing a white t-shirt and blue jeans, he smirked at his friend. "Hey Roxas come on in." He headed towards the kitchen with the blonde trailing behind him. There was pizza and booze sitting on the table "I didn't know if you wanted to drink again, you don't have to, but I sure am" He filled up a shot glass and threw it back groaning slightly then looking at Roxas "You can sit and eat Rox, I'm not going to hurt you or anything, I don't have any reason to. Remember I told you we don't have to do anything so, just relax."

The blonde nods and took a breath. As he exhaled he eyed the alcohol 'I could drink a little, this week has been shitty, and I can just spend the night whether we do anything else like...' as images popped into his head a blush dusted his cheeks. He went to the table and sat down "Thanks for the food Axel but I'm not too hungry...maybe later okay?"

The red-head nodded and put the pizza in the fridge. He poured two shots. He slid one to Roxas and down the other one. Roxas stared at the amber liquid before downing it. He gasped a little but it wasn't as bad as the first time he drank. He poured himself another one and downed it just as quickly. Axel watched with a smile on his face. "Let's go upstairs to my room. There's a lot of windows in this house I don't want a neighbor catch us." He grabbed the half-empty bottle of bourbon and took the blonde to his room.

They were back to sitting in the two computer chairs in Axel's room with a bottle of booze. Axel didn't touch the alcohol for a while. Roxas, on the other hand, had most of the bottle within a hour and a half. "Roxas you're going a little fast don't you think?"

The blonde looked at him with a drunken grin on his face "A-Axel" He slurred "Dis week 'as been shitty! I'm fine!" He took another shot before Axel snatched the bottle from him and down the rest of the liquid in one gulp. He looked at Roxas "Are you feeling okay Rox? I can get you something else to drink"

The blonde just kept staring at the red-head picturing in his drunken stupor what he wanted the beautiful exchange student to do to him. 'Fuck it. It's now or never. Please God don't fail me.' Roxas scooted closer to Axel in the chair and leaned towards him "I want you. I-I want to have sex with you Axel."

Axel looked at him in disbelief. He blinked thinking that he misunderstood Roxas' Japanese or something he asked him to repeat the question. When he got the same answer he thought 'Shit! Fuck I want him...but he's drunk...Oh fuck it the kid brought it upon himself...If he has regrets it'll be on his head'

Axel sighed "Are you one hundred percent sure Roxas? You're drunk, I'm not taking advantage of you when you're like this." While he said this he was thinking 'Come on boy, Axel wants you, and he wants you now.'

Roxas got even closer "I'm completely sure. I've been thinking about this. Sober or not Axel I want you now."

"_I want you_" rang throughout Axel's head, without hesitating he crashed their lips together in a forceful kiss. Dominating the blondes mouth he slid a hand up his shirt while Roxas was rubbing his erection through his jeans. Earning a moan from the red-head, he picked up the blonde and threw him on the bed, straddling his hip he continued his assault on his lips before moving down to kiss the tan neck beneath him. Quickly their clothes were gone, Axel was grinding their erections before he sat back on his haunches. "Roxas suck me please" His cock was dripping with need.

The blonde eyed it and licked his lips. Without hesitation he went down on the thick shaft. Only able to take about half of it, he sucked eagerly running his hand up and down what couldn't fit in his mouth. He pulled back to lick and suck at the tip. Axel moaned under his breath "Enough" He pushed Roxas on his back and stuck three fingers in his mouth "Suck." The blonde complied sucking on them with half hooded eyes.

When Axel deemed them wet enough he spread Roxas' legs. He put one finger up against the entrance, and bent down to kiss Roxas as he slipped it in. He heard the blonde gasp and Axel pulled away "You're a virgin aren't ya?" Roxas' nods, blushing a pretty dark shade of red, and Axel smirked "I'll be very gentle then. Just for you" in his head he was thinking 'Bonus!' he moved the finger in and out before adding the other two. Roxas' eyes watered up and the tears fell as Axel moved the fingers in and out of his tight hole.

The red-head kissed the tears away searching for the spot that would make the boy beneath him moan like a slut. Roxas all of a sudden let out a loud moan and arched his back. 'Found it' Axel thought. He jabbed the spot a few more times before he had Roxas begging Axel to fuck him. He pulled the fingers out and the blonde whined slightly when the fullness left him.

Axel spat in his hand and coated his erection before pressing the head to the blonde's tight hole "Relax Roxas. Trust me." He bent down once again to kiss the blonde as he slowly slid in. Both moaning at the same time. 'Jesus Christ he's so tight!' Axel thought using all of his will power to not slam repeatedly into the blonde. After a few minutes Roxas wiggled his hips and a "Move...Please Axel" came out, and Axel complied without hesitation.

He pulled all the way out before slowly going back in. He kept this up for a while until Roxas let out a growl and a "Faster! Harder!" He looked at the blonde's face, his bright blue eyes were shining with lust. He couldn't help but chuckle to himself as he pulled out and slammed hard. Keeping this pace Roxas was basically screaming Axel's name. When the spot was hit inside of him he gasped "There! Hit there! Please!" Axel nods striking that same spot over and over again. Roxas reached down to jerk himself off. He finally saw white and came with a loud moan of "Axel!" His cum painting his lower stomach.

With Roxas' wall constricting him Axel sped up his pace determined to cum. After another minute he slammed one more time into the blonde, releasing inside of him. He pushed in a few more times, riding out his climax. He pulled out, laid down next to the blonde and kissed him. "So Roxas...How was that?"

Roxas smiled up at Axel and rubbed circles on Axel's chest "A-Amazing" he panted out. He kissed the red-head again "D-Do you mind if I spend the night here? Please I don't need my parents to see me limping and drunk" Axel bit his lip and thought 'Shit...I can't risk it...' "No Roxas, My host dad might come home tomorrow and I don't want to make up a lie to him about why you're hungover and limping. He's very strict you see." Roxas pouted and nods "But you can stay until like midnight if you want" Currently it was about seven thirty or so. Roxas came around four. He nods and says "Hand me my phone." He does so and Roxas sent a quick text to his dad telling him to get him at midnight. His dad said it was okay but he better be ready to go as soon as it turns twelve A.M.

Roxas set his phone down and cuddled into Axel's chest "So...What now?" Axel detached himself from the blonde and went over to his discarded pants and pulled his smokes out and lit one. He shrugged "Depends, if you can stand on your own and walk we can go take a shower. If not then I suggest you rest a little bit." He looked over at him to see his mouth slightly open and he snorted "Yes Roxas I smoke, and no I'm not quitting anytime soon." He took a drag and exhaled it "Does it bother you? I can open a window" The blonde shook his head "No it's ok my parents smoke I'm used to it." He attempted to sit up but winced and flopped back on the bed "Yeah I can't move...but I still want to shower with you"

'At least he's sobering up some. I can understand him now' Axel walked over to him and helped him sit up. He just sat there until he finished his after-sex smoke. He put it out and picked up the blonde. He takes him to the shower where he cleans up the reminders of their fucking. Stepping out he kept Roxas in there and turned the water on cold, which hysterically, sobered the blonde up almost completely. They get out and dry off before wasting the rest of the time they had together just talking. Roxas became shy again and was afraid to ask Axel what they were to each other now. Slowly he was growing nervous thinking about what he had just done.

He looked at the red-head and said "A-Axel..." 'Damn the stutter!' he thought. "W-What are we now?"

Axel looked at him and sighed "Roxas, look you're a good kid and trust me I like you." 'I like your ass' he thought "But I need time to think about this before I make the call for us to be official. I'm sorry. If you want to continue this then that's okay but I can't promise anything." He stared at the blonde's face expecting him to get angry but he remained calm. He just sighed and nods "It's better than being alone...but I really want to be your boyfriend." He hugged Axel and started kissing his neck. Axel groaned softly and looked at him "Give me time and I'll let you know." 'Like hell we're getting together. I don't love him. You know this is wrong but goddamn you love that ass of his.' Roxas kissed his lips and leaned over his chest "I can accept that. This isn't exactly what I want but it's good enough for now, and I do want to do this...sober with you again."

Axel nods and looked at the clock. 11:59. he stood up "Your dad will be here soon. You should get ready." The blonde quickly did so. Soon he was walking outside to his dad's car. On the ride home he felt so many emotions. Love, lust, regret, confusion, but he knew one thing for sure. He would hope that Axel would become his boyfriend.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Axel sat in his room and ran his hands through his hair as soon as he saw the blonde leave "Fuck..." He texted Zack "Come over now." within minutes a sleepy looking raven-haired teen was in his room. "I just fell asleep and you just now decide to text me. Some type of shit better had gone down." Axel chuckled "I slept with Roxas." that woke Zack up right away. He said "Nice going Axel. I assume it was great?" Axel nods "You have no idea man. He was shy at first but he turned wild. And he was so fucking tight! Oh my god I thought he was going to squeeze my dick off." Zack chuckled and sighed at his best friend. "Did he say anything to you about a relationship?" Axel rolled his eyes "Yeah I said some bullshit to him about how I couldn't do a relationship at the moment. I needed to think, you know all that good shit."<p>

The raven-haired teen nods and sighed "Well he brought it on himself. You gave him the warnings...Maybe he'll lose interest in you after a while. He can't really be in love with you" Axel shrugged and scooted closer to his friend, nuzzling his neck "I don't care. You know me Zack, why bother loving someone? I mean loving someone only brings you pain. I loved my mother, father, and Reno and look where they are now. Gone without a trace of where they are! I haven't seen mom and dad sine I was young and last time I saw Reno was the summer before our junior year of high school when we picked you up from Clouds house. I've said this once and I'll say it again. You and my grandma are the only people I can say I love, but I'm not sure if love is the right word." He kissed Zack and looked at him with some tears in his eyes "But it's better than nothing." he kissed him again rubbing his chest with his hands.

The raven kissed back and pulled away "You've been drinking Axel, how much have you had before I came?" Axel shrugged "Not much Zack. I'm just showing you some affection. I can't help that this is the only way I can show you some." Zack rolled his eyes "You're acting like a horny bastard." He kissed his friend. Axel tried to deepen it but Zack pulled away and rest his forehead against Axel's "Do you really want sex again?" Axel wrapped his arms around Zack's neck "Kinda, Sorta. You comfort me Zack and I just want some comfort." Zack nods and kissed him again. The kiss was slow and deep. Zack slipped his tongue in to trace an all too familiar mouth out. Slowly pulling away looking Axel in the eyes. He kissed him again before pushing him down on the bed kissing all over his face and neck sucking lightly at his collarbone leaving a mark that can hidden easily, before going back to his lips and kissing him deeply once again.

Axel moans softly against his best friends lips. Pushing Zack's shirt up and rubbing his firm stomach "Zack~" he breathed out "No sex. Just stay with me like this..." He kissed him again and hugged him tightly. Axel got like this sometimes when he talked about his parents. He came off as a cold bastard but he was really just a scared kid half the time who relied on who was closest to him to give him some comfort. Plus with the fact that he's had alcohol it's made him extra sensitive to everything. Zack nods at him and kept kissing him "I won't do anything more than this" He whispered in between kisses. He was rubbing Axel's back trying to soothe the boy. 'Damn I hate and love it when he gets like this, poor baby.'

Axel finally pulled away from Zack and hugged him once again. "No matter what I do, no matter who I get with, you'll always be first in my book Zack. You're my best friend, my brother, and my...hm what's the word? Fuck buddy I guess? While you know it's extremely hard for me to love, being with you is as close as I can get...but something about that blonde is pulling me towards him." Zack let out a humorless chuckle "I understand Ax, We're pretty much the same remember how I acted when I dated Cloud through most of high school?" He kissed him again and pulled away. Axel mewed slightly and licks Zack's lips before kissing him again. The raven had no problem kissing him again. He let his hand wonder and traced Axel's hipbone with his fingers.

Axel groaned softly and did the same to Zack looking into his beautiful blue eyes. He smiled at him and attacked his neck laying kisses all over it. Feeling his arousal Zack leaned back "Axel it's late, as much as I want to pound that tight ass of yours again you've had a long night. Let's get some sleep." The red-head was about to protest but a yawn came out instead "Hm 'kay Zacky. Goodnight." He curled into the muscular chest in front of him and fell asleep within minutes. Zack kissed the top of Axel's head smiling down at him, before letting sleep over come him

* * *

><p>AN: Now the longest chap to date. 3000+ words! Damn this has taken (for me) a while so again, damn!This ending might confuse some reader's. But I promise all will be revealed after the next two chapters. YES I know that I throw in more Zack and Axel than Axel and Roxas but bear with me please. Hell I'm even thinking about giving Zack his own chapter with how this is going. I'm sorry if this chapter isn't that good. I tried to make sense with it but I'm just not sure. Just read and review and if I get a complaint I'll fix the chapter. Love you all!<p> 


	8. Drama has arisen

AN: I've decided that Zacky boy gets his very own chapter! Not this one though. This will be centered around Roxas, Sora, and Riku. That's a lot to take in I know. I can tell you guys one thing, I **WILL** finish this story in less than 20 chapters...If I don't feel free to kick my ass. Now, we're going to see how our love struck, beautiful, blonde dumbass reacts to him getting screwed into the mattress, and everyone else's side..Expect Axel (trollface). Also I'm planing to do a Naruto story sometime in the near future so expect that soon! Anyways on with the show!

* * *

><p>When Roxas awoke Sunday morning he didn't even have time to think before he was in the bathroom throwing up the contents of his stomach. When he finished he heard Sora knock on the door "Roxy! Mom and Dad left to go visit grandma for the day! Hurry up and get your ass out here I wanna know what happened with you and Axel last night!"<p>

Roxas groaned and pushed himself away from the porcelain throne. He quickly brushed his teeth and walked out of the bathroom, well more liked limped, to his brother "Isn't it too early to be interrogating me Sora? My head is killing me."

The brunette scoffed and handed him some aspirin and a glass of water "Gee I wonder why. So I can already assume you drank again, and you're limping. Roxas, for the love of everything please tell me you didn't do what I think you did."

Roxas swallowed the pills and the water before giving his brother a look "Yes Sora, we had sex last night, and before you say anything, let me say this. I don't care that we did it while I was under the influence. I planned on having sex with him whether I was drunk or sober. It was so...I don't know the words for it Roxas. He was gentle with me I can say that much. He didn't make me do anything that I didn't want to do. It was just...heaven Sora."

At the end of Roxas' speech Sora sighed and hugged his brother tightly "Roxas I love you, okay? I just want you to be happy. But I don't approve of this, at all. Listen to me now, last Monday Axel caught Riku and I fooling around in the boys bathroom. We weren't doing anything bad just making out mainly against a stall, but anyways when he came in, he had this...look to his face. It wasn't a nice one either, it made me feel uncomfortable, I can't describe in no words except bad. He looked like he was planning something. I don't trust him Roxas. I think he's going to hurt you badly, but I know that I can't do anything to stop you. Here's another thing I know, watch out for Zack-"

Before he could say more Roxas started laughing "Zack?! Why the hell do I need to watch out for Zack? What can he possibly do?"

Sora gave him a look "There's something going on between those two Roxas. I can feel it. You forget I have art with both of them. They act way too comfortable around each other. Believe me or not I don't care but if you care about my opinion at all I would be cautious next time you fool around with Axel."

Roxas scoffed and pulled away from his brother "I can't believe what I'm hearing. Axel has been nothing but kind to me since the first day I met him Sora. I mean of course Zack and Axel would be close they're both from America, If you and Ventus went to some other country together you would stick to each other like glue since you're in a foreign place. You know what I think Sora? I think you're jealous. You're too much of a little _bitch_ , yeah I said it, to do anything with Riku, or maybe he's a bitch too."

Sora growled and slapped his brother "Forget it Roxas. I tried to give you some advice but since you've decided that you're high and mighty now that you've had sex and that everyone who hasn't is pathetic just...Fuck you Roxas. Fuck you. Don't come crying to me when this little fantasy world of yours shatters and you're alone with not a single person on your side. You'll be more lonely than ever."

With that Sora grabbed his car keys and left the house, leaving Roxas with wide eyes and a handprint on his face. He drove to the only place he could think of and that was Riku's house. He texted him before he hit the road telling him that he needed to talk to him. When he arrived the sliver-haired teen was waiting on the porch for him. They both walked inside and went up to Riku's room, his host parents had gone to do something that he didn't care about, he sat on his bed with Sora and said "Baby, what's wrong? Did something bad happen?" He pulled him close to his chest and kissed his temple

Sora sighed and leaned back on his boyfriend. He explained in detail what he and Roxas had talked about the previous morning, when Sora ended his rant he looked up at Riku "I'm just so angry at him 'Ku you have no idea. Axel is going to hurt him I know it! And Zack is somehow involved I know it."

Riku scoffed "Well of course he is. They've been sleeping with each other since they were fourteen." His eyes widen at the statement, realizing what he just said he tightened him grip on Sora as he shouted "WHAT!? HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW THAT!" he thrashed against Riku

"Sora calm down! I know because when we were all on the plane over here I heard them discuss about getting around their host parents so they could still see each other if they ever got horny or something like that. If I knew that Axel wanted to sleep with Roxas, and believe me I didn't; I mean I knew he kinda liked Roxas but I never thought he'd do anything, I would've told both of you from the very start"

Sora growled and looked up at Riku "So what do we do about this Ku? I don't want my big brother getting hurt by some, no offense, American douche-bag. What do we do?"

Riku ran a hand through Sora's spiky hair "Baby there's nothing we can do. I hate to say it but if they've already had sex once they're going to do it again and again until Axel decides that Roxas isn't good enough for him anymore. It's sad but true. I've talk to Roxas a handful of times. He's stubborn, he thinks that he's so attention deprived that any type of attention has romantic meaning to it because that's what he wants. Telling him about Axel and Zack will just be seen as that we're jealous of him or something. So he's going to find out on his own that Axel and Zack are fuck-buddies and it's going to hurt him. Bad."

Sora leaned into the touch and sighed "I love him Riku, but I don't want to see how this plays out. Hell he's supposed to be the smart one who makes good choices, and because of Axel...it's going to mess him up even more..."

Riku nods and kissed Sora for a brief second "Yeah I know Sora, but we can't help it." He rubbed his shoulders and kissed him again. Sora kissed back and pulled away "I'm still angry over the fact he called you and I bitches. We don't need sex to make us work right?"

Riku smiled and pinched Sora's ass earning him a yelp "No we don't Sora, I mean honestly if you truly wanted to we could, but I'm okay with your decision not too. Sex isn't everything in a relationship. I'm just happy being with you."

Sora copied his boyfriends smile and turned around in his lap so he was straddling him. "You're the best Riku" He pecked his lips "I'm still a little upset though." He sighed and snuggled his chest "How long are you parents going to be gone?" He murmured

Riku shrugs and held onto him tighter "Tomorrow I think" Sora nods and sighed "Can I just stay here for a while then? I don't want to be around Roxas for now." Riku nods and kissed the top of his head "Sure baby boy" With that Sora declared that he wanted to lay down, so the cute couple decided that a nap was in order and fell asleep cuddling each other.

* * *

><p>Back to Roxas, he was shaking in anger over his little brother 'That fucking asshole! How dare he give me a lecture about Axel! He doesn't know anything...He's been loved his entire life by everyone while I've just sat by and watched him. Now that I have someone who truly likes me he decides that it's bad...Well to hell with him!' Roxas thought angrily.<p>

He picked up his phone and texted Axel "Hey...about last night I don't remember much about what we talked about after we did it. So what are we to each other?" He sent the message and flung his phone down too nervous to pick it back up 'Fuck...I like him so much. All I want to do is date him is that too much to ask for?' the phone chimed and Roxas read the message "I still need time to think Roxas. I'm grateful for last night but just give me a little more time, and remember no one needs to know about this."

Roxas sighed and fell backwards on his bed "Dammit" He mumbled "I'm just going to have to wait and see then..." He texted him again "Okay Axel. Just let me know soon...Please" he sent the message and turned his phone off and buried his face in a pillow and sighed "He told you that he likes you Roxas. He's a foreigner so maybe it's just a different custom for him...yeah that has to be it" He sniffled and hugged the pillow tightly before falling back asleep dreaming of Axel.

* * *

><p>AN: Shitty ending I know. Honestly I work better with Axel than I do Roxas so consider this a filler chapter or something. If it's god-awful tell me and I'll try to make it better. Also my other two stories "Turn the light on" and "Need you now" have been revised after promising that for three years. So go check them out! I love you all R&amp;R next chapter is Zack and Axel! And no they're not going to bang...well maybe...hehe<p> 


	9. You killed Zack! (Sorta) You Bastard!

AN: Yes another quick update. You guys love it don't deny it...Okay deny it. Anyways Axel's and Zack's turn this chapter. I'm going to wrap this thing up pretty damn soon. I'm going to warn y'all now I'm doing a magical _**Time Skip**_ yes everyone loves those. Not by much just a couple of months to get the ball rolling for the finale of this story. I'm giving you guys a warning: Have tissues ready for this chapter. I'm such an ass please don't shoot me for this. Also I'm thinking about doing a prequel that's Zack and Axel oriented. Yeah that would make y'all hate me less. Anyways on with the show.

* * *

><p>The sound of his phone buzzing woke Axel up. He pulled away from Zack and leaned over him to grab his phone from the nightstand. <strong>Text Message: Roxas <strong>this caused the red-head to groan slightly and make Zack shuffle around "What's wrong Ax?" both boys sat up in the bed.

Axel sighed "I got a text from Roxas, let's see what he wants." He unlocked his phone and read the message out loud for Zack. "Hey...about last night I don't remember much about what we talked about after we did it. So what are we to each other?" Axel rolled his eyes at this "Goddamn Zack, he just doesn't give up does he?"

The raven shook his head "He likes you big time Axel, you got yourself in this just remember that." Axel made a small sound in the back of his throat "I'll just tell him the same stuff I told him last night." he quickly sent a text back and set his phone down to look at Zack "I wonder how long this will go on. I mean I don't love him Zack, like at all, but I want to sleep with him again and I definitely don't need him becoming obsessed with me. Shit I'm such an idiot."

Zack chuckled "Yeah you are. I wouldn't worry he's a kid who just lost his virginity to someone he likes. Remember when you and I first had sex? We hung onto each other for months on end because we thought we were special because we had sex for the first time. He's probably going to do that with you. There's no way around it. "

Axel scoffed and flicked Zack's earring "Hush we were fourteen, this is different we're both eighteen. It should be different...Right?"

Zack shook his head "Nope no matter what age you are, when you first get the dick you stick to it until you don't want that dick anymore."

Axel rolled his eyes "Is that why you keep sleeping with me? You want my dick so badly?" Before Zack could answer Axel's phone buzzed again revealing another message from Roxas. It read "Okay Axel. Just let me know soon...Please." This made both boys groan again.

Axel set his phone down "Zack if we ever go to a foreign country again, remind me to not fuck someone until we know whether they'll become obsessed or not." He got up and stretched before looking at Zack "Wanna take a shower with me?"

Zack bit his lip and thought 'Really? He just said he doesn't want people to get obsessed with him and now he wants to shower with me? Dammit you know you can't resist' He nods and stands up "Sure Ax, I don't have any clean clothes though. Can I borrow yours?"

Axel nods and they both walked into the bathroom. Axel stripped in second and looked at Zack. He felt his smirk grow on his face as he saw his fuck-buddy strip. 'Damn I love his body...maybe a little too much' he mentally slapped himself 'Get a hold of yourself Axel. This is a just a simple shower, like what we did when we were kids.'

Zack stepped in after turning the water on to a comfortable temperature and pulled Axel in. He sighed and turned his back to Axel after grabbing the shampoo to wash his hair with. Now Axel being the pervert that he is stared at Zack's toned ass. He looked up and saw medium sized scar on the lower part of his back and frowned. He traced the scar with a serious look on his face and asked "Zack when did you get this? I've never noticed it before."

Zack turned his neck to look at where Axel was touching and looked at the ugly mark with a frown on his face. He sighed "Cloud got too carried away one night when Sephiroth was over. That sadistic bastard urged Cloud to do more, that I could take it, but I couldn't."

Axel frowned and rubbed the scar. "I didn't know that Cloud was involved with another person besides you. What did Sephiroth make Cloud do to you?" He knew that Cloud and Zack were in a bad relationship where the blonde abused the raven every time they were together, but he didn't know he went that far.

He shook his head "Don't worry about it Axel, it was two years ago. It's no big deal" He felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist and pull him close. He could feel Axel shake with rage "It's a big deal to me Zack. You're the closest thing I have to family. What. Did. They. Do?"

Zack felt tears well up in his eyes "Just cut me, everywhere. Most of them didn't leave scars...That one was the worse of all...Please Axel I don't want to talk about it." He felt a warm pair of lips come in contact with his cheek. "When we get back home to Chicago I'm killing them both. I'll find Reno, have him help me somehow. He has the one ex-con friend Rude. I can get them back for you Zack."

He turned his head and sniffled "N-No Axel, don't talk like that. We were all sixteen and eighteen at the time. It's over now please let it go."

Axel grabbed his chin and looked him in the eyes. "...If I see them again I can't promise anything." He kissed him tenderly rubbing the scar on his back again. When they pulled away he pressed their foreheads together. "Zack, if something like this happens again tell me. You're helping me right now with this whole Roxas thing, but every time something happens to you. You hide it from me. Don't. Please don't hide stuff like this from me. I don't want to see you hurting or with scars on your body." He kissed him again and pulled away.

Zack looked away 'Tell him!' he screamed in his mind 'Tell him that he's hurting you by chasing Roxas. Tell him now you idiot!' He looked at his best friend "Axel I am hurting right now...You have to promise not to get mad at what I'm about to tell you."

Axel got a look on his face and nods "You can tell me anything Zack. I won't get mad." He smiled at him.

This made Zack's heart flop and he took a shaky breath "I love you Axel...I-I'm in love with you..." he pulled away from Axel expecting him to get angry, hit him, or do something. But the red-head didn't. He stared at him with wide eyes "W-What did you just say?"

Zack looked away "I said I love you Axel, I've loved you for a long time now...Since before I started dating Cloud. I only dated him to get my mind off you. The real reason why he cut me was because when him and Sephiroth were fucking me I called your name out. It was punishment..." He shoved Axel aside, grabbed his clothes and walked out of the bathroom. He got dressed in Axel's bedroom while the red-head just stood there shock written all over his face.

He turned the shower off and calmly walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. He grabbed Zack by the wrist as he attempted to storm past him. He pinned him to the wall of his bedroom, his bright green eyes full of some kind of emotion that Zack couldn't identify. He held the gaze a little longer before saying "You've loved me for so many years, you've held it in all this time while I've been hurting. Letting me believe that for so long that no one loves me, never speaking up. Why?"

Zack struggled against his friend "Isn't it obvious? Axel you're the king of breaking peoples hearts! Every person that you've been with has been nothing but a toy to you! You just used people to get off! Why would I ever tell you something like this!? Huh! So I can be right next to Roxas in a long line of people who've been fucked over by you!?" He started crying at this point, refusing to look up at Axel.

Axel growled lowly in the back of his throat "I used those people because I was scared Zack. I was scared of never being loved. I've been alone my entire life besides you! I used those people for sex. I'll admit that, but I thought that sex was the same thing as love up until I was seventeen I didn't know!" He pulled away from his friend slightly "If you had told me this earlier I wouldn't be like how I am now; because how am I supposed to know whether you actually care about me or if you're just saying that to keep me from fucking Roxas? Are you jealous of him Zacky? Do you think that I'm tired of you? Is that it? Does it make you mad when you picture me fucking that cute little blonde, making him moan my na-!"

Zack punched Axel in the face, hard. "How dare you say that Axel! I've always been honest with you! I've sat by for years and watched you hop into bed with people for no reason! Don't spit out this shit about how you thought love and sex were the same thing! You knew that they were two totally different things. You're just a scared little kid that has mommy and daddy issues because they never loved you and you chose to be like how you are! Instead of over coming it, and choosing not to be like your parents you became a vengeful asshole who is determined to make everyone's life a hell! Fuck you don't love Roxas yet you want to screw his brains out just because you know that this will just be another fling since we leave at the end of the school year! And yes maybe I am a little jealous that you're paying more attention to this little blonde slut than me! I've showed you nothing but love since the first time we were together but I've had to play it off as nothing more than brotherly affection. Do you know how much you've **hurt **me?" He shoved him away "I'm leaving Axel. I still love you...I probably always will, but I know you too well. You're not going to ever love me back." With that he shoved Axel away and left the house crying his eyes out.

He called up Riku, he knew the sliver-haired teen knew about him and Axel, since he and Axel did talk loudly on the plane to Japan, and while they were a year apart they could relate very well to each other. Riku had been in love with some guy he went to school with in New York named Ansem or something like that but he never loved Riku back which hurt him a lot but he finally overcame it. When he heard a sleepy "Hello?" on the line he felt bad for waking his friend up

"Hey Riku, it's Zack? Can I please come over? I'm sorry but Axel and I just got into a huge argument and it wasn't pretty."

He heard Riku sigh on the other line "Sora and I were sleeping, he knows about you guys by the way, I'm sorry it slipped out when we were talking about Axel and Roxas screwing...shit, anyways come by if you need to. My house is always open."

With that they both hung up. About an hour later, since it took a long time to walk to Riku's, Zack knocked on the door. A very pissed off looking Sora answered it "Riku is in the den, come in." He lead the raven-haired teen to the den and sat in Riku's lap with his death glare fixed on the floor now.

Riku rubbed Sora's back and sighed "Ok what the fuck happened between you two that was so bad you had to wake Sora and I up from our nap."

Zack cleared his throat and in English, so Sora wouldn't understand, told the whole story to Riku. He was crying again by the time he was done.

Sora turned to Riku looking confused as hell "What the heck did he just ramble about?" Riku kissed the top of his head "I'll tell you later." This made the brunette pout. Riku sighed and looked at Zack "So basically you love him, he doesn't love you because he's a fucked up guy, he blamed you for not telling him that you love him earlier and you said bullshit that he's a rat bastard, but yet you did nothing to stop him from fucking Sora's brother like a common whore?"

Zack looked away "I know that me not stopping him was wrong...I just want him to be happy, and..."

Riku spoke up "You thought that if you didn't interfere with Axel getting with Roxas that it would make him happy for awhile?"

Zack nods and sniffled "I just want to be with him...I should have told him sooner...All of this is my fault!" He slammed his closed fist into his leg. He looked up at Sora "Sora...I'm so so sorry. I never should have let this happen. What can I do to make this right?"

Sora looked at him "There's nothing you can do. Roxas thinks Axel is everything to him. We're just to let this play out. Maybe Axel will see that what he's doing is wrong but I highly doubt it. It's life Zack they're both just going to have to learn not to do stupid shit like this."

Zack sighed and ran a hand through his hair "This won't be pretty. At all. Axel is going to do something I know it..." He stood up and hugged both Riku and Sora "I'm still so sorry. Will you forgive me Sora"

The brunette gave him a look "I will, just as long as you agree you'll stay out of this disaster waiting to happen. I don't want Axel getting anymore help from you. Is that clear?"

Zack nods and hugs him again "I won't help him anymore. I promise" with that he told them both bye and left the house. He was almost home when he checked his phone and saw he had five texts from Axel they read.

**Text 1: Zack! What the fuck man! Come back here we can talk this out more without acting like idiots.**

**Text 2: Zacky...I'm sorry I acted like such a dick to you...Please come back**

**Text 3: Zack...Please. I can't have my only friend in the world walk out like this..."**

**Text 4: Baby boy, please come back..." **

**Text 5: Zack...I think I love you too..." **

Zack felt his eyes widen at the last message. He stopped on the sidewalk and bit his lip 'Zack you should know better...Don't go back to him...Don't go back to him...Fuck!' He soon found himself already knocking on Axel's door. The red-head opened it with a small sad smile on his face "Hey buddy...I'm glad you came back..." He pulled him inside.

Zack sighed "Axel I know that last text message was bullshit. I only came back because I didn't want you doing something stu-" before he could finish Axel had him pinned up against the door of his house kissing him passionately. Zack resisted for a second before melting into the kiss. Axel took this as a good thing and pulled away from him "It's not bullshit Zack. I've realized the reason why I do all the things I do...it's because I was scared that if I showed you love that you would abandon me just like everyone else."

Zack blinked at him and hugged him tightly, sobs shaking his body. Axel rubbed his back "shh baby. Come upstairs. I want to show you how much I love you."

They both went upstairs, the second the walked in the room Axel sat on his bed and pulled Zack into his lap. He wrapped his arms around his waist "Zack, I want to make love to you, not fuck you or screw you into the mattress but make love. What do you say?"

Zack bit his lip and looked away "How do I know you're just not fucking with me Axel? How do I know that you won't just ditch me the second Roxas asks to fuck you again."

Axel kissed him "Why would I lose my best friend to him? Please this is my apology Zack. Please accept it." He leans back and pulls Zack onto the bed with him. He kisses him everywhere he can while slowly stripping them. They soon found themselves naked moaning and writhing at the others touch. Axel positions himself between Zack's legs and slowly enters him. He kissed him once again and looked him in the eyes "I love you Zack."

The raven smiles "I love you too Axel." The red-head smiles before moving slowly. Setting a slow and deep type of pace, making sure to hit his lovers prostate every time. Soon they reach their climax together. Axel pulled out of him and kissed his best friend "Do you believe me now?"

Zack nods and kissed him back "Yeah...I hate to cut this sweet moment short but I need to get home." he sat up slowly pulling his clothes on. Axel did the same "I'll walk you home baby boy."

Zack chuckles slightly "I don't like that nickname like at all" He shivered when Axel hugged him from behind and kissed his neck "Really baby boy?" He let out a slight groan "Stop. I need to get home."

With that out of the way Axel and Zack where walking down the street discussing how they would manage everything with Roxas. Zack stepped out into the street first, to cross it, without looking. Before Axel could say or do anything and before Zack could react he was hit by a car. His body struck the car and ground with a sickening thud. Axel felt his eyes go wide "No!" He pulled his best friend out of the street onto the sidewalk and held him in his arms. He pulled out his phone and quickly called 911. When he hung up he pulled Zack's head close to his chest "Please baby boy! Don't die on me please! I can't lose you!"

Zack groaned and looked at his friend he thought 'At least I was with you one more time...' He could feel like darkness was closing around him. He used the last of his strength to lean up and kiss Axel. "Ax...Don't let this hurt you too bad...I love you...and I'm not the only one who does..." with that the last thing he remembers is the dark closing around him then nothing.

* * *

><p>AN: Aren't I an evil bitch. R&amp;R people. I'm opening a poll you guys get to chose whether he lives or dies. I'm not writing anymore until I get at least 15 people to vote on it. Sorry if this isn't good<p> 


	10. Zack's alive!

AN: I closed my poll and the few people who voted on it decided Zack's fate. I know I only had two choices, but since I'm such an ass I gave it a Mixka flare to it. So thanks for that if you voted! I know this story has been mostly Zack and Axel, but this chapter will be Akuroku. So yeah love me. On with the show!

* * *

><p>The ambulance for Zack showed up about ten minutes after he passed out. He was rushed to the hospital, and required surgery. So far he had a broken arm, broken leg, and severe head trauma that called for surgery, Axel was pacing back and forth in front of the OR. He had called Riku earlier to inform him about what happened to his best friend. Riku showed up about an hour later with Sora and Roxas, the latter told about Zack through his brother.<p>

The blonde walked up to Axel and hugged him. Axel stiffed at the touch and looked down at the shorter male. Roxas looked up at him with a sad look on his face "I'm so sorry Axel...He'll make it I know he will. He just has to."

Axel sniffled and a few tears fell from his eyes. He wrapped his arms around the boy, he bent down slightly and started sobbing into the blonde's shoulder. "I-I can't lose him like this! He's everything to me! I can't fucking lose him!" He cried out, sobs rocking his body.

Roxas felt tears of his own well up in his eyes. He hated seeing his friend like this. The blonde lead the red-head to a bench for them both to sit at. All Axel did was cling to Roxas tighter sobbing into his chest now, Sora and Riku walked over and sat by them. Sora rubbing his back trying to soothe the slightly older male. Riku just stared at the three thinking to himself 'Zack you better make it out alive...I don't want to think about what will happen if you die on us.'

One hour turned into two, two hours turned into three. Zack's host parents, Squall Leonhart and Yuffie Leonhart, showed up at hour number four. The pair made their way back home as soon as the heard the news. The two went straight to Axel and Squall started questioning him.

"How the hell could you let this happen! Huh! Zack has told me that you always looked out for him why the heck didn't you protect him from this!" The man's steel-grey eyes burned holes into Axel's poison green ones. Axel let out a slight whimper as more tears fell from his eyes. 'It's all my fault...' he thought.

Yuffie, getting frustrated with Squall's attitude, tugged on her husbands arm "Squall, don't be so harsh on the boy. Think about what he's going through right now! He just witnessed his best friend get hit by a car! Lay off!"

The brunette glared at his wife, but slowly backed away from Axel, they sat on the opposite side of the hallway, Squall's eyes fixed to the ground. Axel sniffled and turned his head to bury it into Roxas' chest again.

After Zack was in surgery for about ten hours, it was around three in the morning when a doctor finally came out. He had bright blue hair and gold eyes. He pulled his mask down and looked at Squall and Yuffie "Are you two his parents?" They both nod "More like legal guradians, he's a foreign exchange student from America."

The doctor nods and lets out a sigh "I'm Dr. Sato Saix, I did you're child's operation. He's alive, but I'm afraid he's fallen into a coma. He's not brain-damaged all activities in his head are normal, but he's not waking up. We're not quite sure when he'll wake up. It can be anywhere from an hour to years. I'm sorry but I can't say."

Hearing this Axel felt his heart shatter 'H-He's in a coma...It's all my fault. If I had just looked out for him like I should have this wouldn't have happened!' more tears fell from his eyes. He felt a hand run across his cheek wiping the tears away, he looked and saw that it was Roxas' hand. Axel noticed that there were tears in his eyes as well. The blonde pulled the red-head into a hug and whispered "Axel, please don't beat yourself up over this. He's alive just focus on that. He's alive, he will wake up."

Axel pulled away from Roxas and looked him in the eyes. He stood up and walked away from the group, ignoring the crying (from Yuffie) and the questions of where he was going from his friends. He kept walking until he made it outside. Ignoring the hospital's no smoking on campus policy he pulled his pack out, grabbed a cancer-stick and lit up. When he was halfway through with it he heard the door open to see Roxas walking out.

The blonde set his eyes on Axel, he walked up to him and hugged him again. "Axel...I know this is a stupid question but are you going to be okay?"

Axel chuckled slightly but it was an empty chuckle. He took a drag from his smoke and exhaled. The red-head looked down at Roxas and said "I don't fucking know Roxas. How the hell would you feel if you saw Sora get hit by a car, and then get told he's in a coma that he may or may not wake up from?"

The blonde pulled away from Axel and said "I wouldn't beat myself up over like you are right now. I understand he was like a brother to you, but none of this is your fault Axel."

Axel laughed again and threw the cigarette butt to the ground and stomped it out. "Roxas he's more than a brother to me, he's my brother, my best friend...and my lover." He looked away from the blonde as he said those last three words. Waiting for him to start yelling at him about what does he mean lover, stuff like that, but it never came. He looked back at Roxas, the blonde had tears in his eyes and he sniffled.

"So Sora was right after all. There was something going on between you two..." The tears finally broke free from his eyes and ran down his face. He started sobbing "So I gave you the only pure part of me left and you were with him!" He threw a punch at Axel,, but it was very weak and it just hit the red-head's chest with a soft 'thud' "How could you do this to me Axel! Why the fuck did you use me when you had Zack at your disposal! He grabbed Axel's shirt and started sobbing into it. When Axel didn't move Roxas looked up at him "Well! Do you have anything to say you motherfuc-!"

The red-head bent down and kissed Roxas. He slowly moved his mouth against the blonde's lips. When he got no response he pulled away and looked into his eyes. "I-I don't know Roxas. I know that it's a shitty excuse, but I don't know. I'll be honest, when we were together I felt nothing for you...but now with what happened to Zack...I think this is some sort of message Roxas. Call me crazy I don't care. I think this is a sign that I shouldn't play with people's emotions anymore. Please, Roxas accept my apology, I'm so sorry for what I've done to you. There was always something pulling me towards you, but I was too stupid to see it. I'm sorry..."

Roxas sniffled and wiped his eyes after Axel's speech. He let out a huff and looked away from the red-head. "So what now? Are you going to tell me that you're in love with me or something and expect me to shout yes and jumped into your arms so we can live happily ever after?"

Axel shook his head and pulled the blonde close to him, nuzzling his face into the blonde spikes "I'm asking if you'll give me a chance, I can't say that I love you yet Roxas, I don't work that way. Seeing this, though, has made me realize that I should change how I am. You mean something to me Roxas, or I wouldn't be standing here telling you all this. Please just give me a chance."

Roxas shifted his head so he was face to face with his red-head. He took a breath and kissed him softly, only for a second, before pulling away. "I-I...I need to mull this over Axel..." He pushed himself away from Axel and walked back into the hospital.

The red-head just stared as his watched his blonde friend go back inside. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "Good fucking job Axel." he muttered to himself. He wasn't alone for long before Riku came outside. The sliver-haired teen looked Axel up and down "Okay, what the fuck just happened between you and Roxas. He came in and pushed me away from Sora so they could cuddle in the chair in Zack's room."

Axel shot him a look "I asked for his forgiveness and if he would give me a chance to prove that because of this I'll change."

Riku clicked his tongue and shook his head "Well what did you expect from him Axel? I mean you did kinda fuck him over, literally."

Said red-head sighed "I don't fucking know Riku...I truly don't know" He felt a hand touch his shoulder and looked at Riku with a look on his face. Riku smiled at him "You're an idiot. Come on, let's go see Zack, we all need to get home soon."

Axel nods with a frown on his face and follows his friend. When they arrive in Zack's room it was all Axel could do not to lose it right there. He saw his best friend lying there, hooked to what seemed like a hundred machines. He fought a sob as he walked up to the bed and pulled a chair up so he could sit by Zack's head.

He felt the other rooms occupants gaze on the back of his head. He swallowed and placed a hand on Zack's cheek "I'm so sorry baby boy." He choked out. "This is all my fault...Please...Please wake up Zacky!"

Everyone in the room felt a small piece of their heart break as they watched the red-head breakdown and cry over his comatose friend. Zack's host parents looked slightly disgusted as Axel kissed Zack's cheek but said nothing, now was not the time to judge them. Yuffie sniffled and said "Guys, I know this must be hard on all of you, but it's late. Come on Squall and I will give you rides home."

The four boys looked at her, Riku looked at Sora and Roxas "She's right guys it's late. We can skip school today, I'm sure they'll understand." The brothers nod and look at Axel. The red-head looked away and laid his head on the bed. He let out a sigh and pushed himself away from the bed. "Alright, but I want to come back as soon as I get some sleep."

Riku nods and looked at Sora. He pulled his brunette into a tight embrace and kissed the top of his head, which made Squall almost say something before Yuffie slapped a hand over his mouth and gave him a 'shut up' look, Riku pulled away "You and Roxas are going to be okay right?"

The brothers exchanged a look "Yeah, but can you stay with us? Both of you?" Sora said looking at his boyfriend first then Axel. Riku lets out a sigh "I can, I guess. I'll text my host parents so they won't freak out. What about you Axel?"

Axel looked at Roxas before looking away "Yeah I guess I will too. My host dad won't be home until Wednesday and I don't think I should be alone right now."

They all nod, Riku texted his host mother and told her about what happened to Zack and that they are all staying at Roxas' and Sora's house for the day. When he got the 'I'm so sorry! Stay with them as long as you need!' from her, and when Sora finished up a quick phone call to his dad telling him what happened, Yuffie and Squall took the four boys to the brother's house.

Sora's and Roxas' parents greeted the four boys at the door as they took off their shoes. Their mother, Aerith, hugged her two sons tightly and told them that it was going to be okay. While their father Cid patted Axel and Riku on the back telling them to stay as long as they need to for today.

After they all pulled away from each other Sora yawned and grabbed Riku by the arm "Come on Riku, my room is this way"

Cid cleared his throat "Actually Sora, your mother and I would like to talk to Riku and Axel briefly in the living room if that's ok with them."

Said boys exchange looks but nod. They follow Aerith and Cid into the living room and sat on the couch across from the pair. Aerith wouldn't look at the two boys but Cid gave them a hard stare "So you two are the boyfriend's of my sons?"

The question caught both Axel and Riku off guard. Riku was the first to recover and said "Yes Sir, I've been dating Sora since the beginning of this school year, but you're mistaken about Axel. He and Roxas are not dating." Axel nods "Y-Yeah, I have interest in your son, but I'm not dating him." Both boys were scared shitless at the moment, knowing the homosexuality isn't as accepted in Japan as it is in America.

Cid's look got worse as he let out a slight growl "Okay then, listen you two. Neither Aerith or I approve of this. Let's get that out in the open, but...we have both agreed to tolerate it as long as we don't see you two with our sons while we are around. I mean it too, if I so much as see you guys _**look**_ at my sons while I'm in the same room, you'll be shipped back to America in body-bags. Is that understood?"

Both boys nod right away and let out a "Yes Sir!" Cid smirked, sadistic asshole, and stood up "Okay then, You two have had a long night. You may go to bed now, and I'll be nice, you can sleep with your um...partner-" They saw the look of disgust on the mans face "Aerith and I leave for work at seven am. You two better not try to pull anything until we're out of this house, and even after we leave try to restrain yourselves."

The two nod again and bid their boyfriends/friends parents goodnight. Sora and Roxas were outside their rooms, sitting on the floor, waiting for Axel and Riku to come back. Sora spotted them first, stood up, and hugged Riku "What the hell did they do to you guys?"

Riku let out a sigh "Basically if Axel or I so much as look at you or Roxas, we're dead."

Sora let out a groan "Fucking assholes, it's a new age they should accept this." He stretched up on his tip-toes and kissed Riku "C'mon, let's go to bed" he dragged his boyfriend into his bedroom and shut the door. Roxas watched and let out a chuckle as he heard the door lock click. He sighed and looked up at Axel.

The red-head looked back at him "Um...It's okay if I sleep in your room, right?" The blonde gave him a look and stood up as well. "Yeah it's okay, but don't you even think about trying anything." He took Axel into his room, shut the door behind the red-head and locked it. When Axel gave him a look Roxas said "Just in case they decide they wanna peak in. I don't want them to find us accidentally cuddling while we sleep or something. As much as I don't trust you right now I don't think you deserve to die."

With that Roxas stripped down to his boxers and fished out a pair of sweatpants for both him and Axel. He tossed a pair to the taller boy. "These are too big on me, but they might fit you." He said as he pulled his on. Axel quietly said thanks, and stripped out of his jeans and put the sweatpants on.

Roxas pulled the covers back on his bed and laid down with his back facing Axel. The slightly older male slid into bed next to him, pressing his chest against Roxas' back. When he heard the other male growl slightly he said "Roxas I'm not going to do anything, just listen. My emotions are a wreck right now, please just give me some comfort."

The blonde let out a huff and turned so he was face to face with his friend. He looked up at the beautiful face in front of him and cursed under his breath. Axel's eyes were shining in the dark of his room and Roxas could only think 'Beautiful.' Roxas shook his head scooted closer to the red-head. "Fine..." He wrapped his arms around the red-head and pecked him on the cheek "Just behave or I'll have dad cut your cock off."

Axel nods and lays his chin on top of Roxas' head. He wanted to stay awake just a little longer, but due to yesterday's events. He was worn out. Sleep finally over came him as he fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>Two months later.<p>

* * *

><p>School was just let out for winter break, Zack was still in the hospital since he hadn't woken up from his coma yet. Axel visited him everyday for as long as possible, sometimes he brought Roxas with him so they as a couple could see their friend. Yes, they were finally together. After around a month of mulling everything over Roxas decided to give Axel a chance, but he was taking everything slow. They have been together for a month and the only thing Roxas will let Axel do is kiss him briefly on the lips or cheek, hold hands, or hugcuddle. Axel didn't mind though...Okay that's a lie, Axel did mind, but he understands that he needs to re-earn his blonde's trust.

Axel and Roxas had just returned from the hospital. Axel now lived with Roxas since his host dad was never around, it wasn't easy though, it took a lot of convincing to get Roxas' parents to call up the exchange student organization and let Axel switch host families. Mainly Roxas had to promise that no sexual activities whatsoever will take place in the house while his parents were home, and if he did do anything, even when his parents wouldn't be home, that they would punish Roxas greatly.

The two walked into the living room to find something that made them want to throw up. Sora and Riku were half-naked on the couch making out and groping each other. Riku looked up and a dark blush immediately came to his face "Um...it's not what it looks like?" He said half-heartily

Roxas covered his eyes and lets out a groan "Why me!" He sighed and heard shuffling. He uncovered his eyes to see Sora and Riku had put their shirts back on and were sitting like normal people on the couch. He sighed. He pulled Axel and they both sat on the couch, Roxas took a seat in Axel's lap and leaned back on his chest.

To break the silence Riku cleared his throat and said "So, is there any improvements with Zack? Do they think he'll wake up soon?"

Axel looked at the younger teen and sighed "No, he's the same as always, they told us the same shit. We just have to wait for him to come out of it on his own." At that moment Axel's phone buzzed. He moved Roxas slightly and fished it out of his pocket. He hit the green 'accept call' button and held it to his ear. "Hello...Yes this is Axel...He is?! When can we see him!?...Later today? Okay, Thank you so much!" He ended the call "Well lady luck is smiling down upon us. Zack woke up!"

This sent Riku and Sora into a cheer, Roxas remained silent. He thought 'Fuck, he's going to abandon me now.'

Riku smiled brightly at Axel "This is great news Axel! When can we see him?" The red-head smiled and wrapped his arms around Roxas "In about an hour or so." He looked down at his blonde "Aren't you happy Rox?" He said when he noticed the frown on his boyfriend's face. Roxas turned his head to look Axel in the eyes before shoving him away and storming to his room. He shut the door with a slam leaving Riku and Axel confused.

Sora sighed and stood up "Leave this to me." he said. He walked to Roxas' room and knocked on the door, finding it unlock, he opened it to see Roxas on his bed crying into a pillow. He groaned and sat by Roxas and started rubbing his back "Okay Roxy, what's wrong now?"

Said blonde lifted his head up and stared at his brother "He's going to leave me for him now. I just know it." He plopped his head back down and resumed his sobbing. Sora made a noise in the back of his throat and laid next to his brother pulling him into a hug.

"Listen Roxas, He's not going to leave you just because Zack woke up okay? If that son of a bitch does that to you I will personally chop his balls off and feed them to him. Okay?"

The older brother laughed and smiled at his younger brother "Okay, I'll hold you to that." He sat up and wiped his eyes

Sora smiled "Good, come on before Riku and Axel worry too much."

The brothers head back into the den where Axel and Riku where sitting waiting for their uke's to come back. Axel looked at Roxas with a worried look on his face "Are you okay baby?" He saw his blonde nod and he smiled as he walked over and sat in his lap straddling him.

Roxas looked up at him "Sorry for worrying you Axey." He kissed him, surprising Axel when he didn't pull away immediately. Axel groaned slightly and kissed back.

Riku and Sora exchanged an evil look and cleared their throats, breaking the couple up. Riku smirked when the pulled away, shooting the two an angry look, he said "Come on guys. Let's go see Zack."

The four boys quickly made their way to the hospital. When they arrived to Zack's room they saw the raven sitting up in bed, eating his first real meal in months. The raven-haired teen looked up and saw Axel then smiled brightly "Axel!" He said, his bright blue eyes shining. His smiled dropped slightly when he saw that his lover had his arm wrapped across Roxas' waist.

"Axel..." He said disappointment, hurt, and sadness written all over his face.

* * *

><p>AN: Yes this chapter ends suddenly. I decided to end it like this because the next chapter is a Zack chapter okay babies? This is a huge fucking chapter for me. 4000 words! Damn I'm impressed with myself. Expect the new chapter soon! R&amp;R Love you all!<p> 


	11. So this is the end (Almost)

AN: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, this is Zack's chapter( Well about half of it is), we're going backwards a little in this so hang on to your computer chairs. On with the show!

* * *

><p>Zack heard voices all around him but couldn't move his body 'Where am I?' he thought to himself. 'Am I dead? No...I can't be! This is all just a dream Zacky, that's it just a dream.' He so desperately wish he could let out a sigh. 'Just a dream Zack. That's all this is...'<p>

Well even after coming to terms that he was stuck in a long dream, Zack found himself growing bored after only what he assumed where days, weeks, or months of not waking up from this 'dream'. He took the time to think about himself, he thought of memories of himself and Axel, what their first kiss was like, their first time...then he thought of a memory that made him want to shudder if he could.

(AN: This is a memory/flash back so it's in _italics_)

_Sixteen year old Zack was waiting on his bed for his current boyfriend Cloud to come over. The raven was excited since his blonde boyfriend, who was two years his senior, offered him a special surprise. _

_He was starting to get inpatient when he saw the older teen walk through the door. Zack smiled brightly at him and tackled him "Cloudy!" He said kissing his boyfriend deeply, when they pulled away he noticed a taller man behind Cloud. "Cloud who is this?" He asked, eyes wide in confusion. _

_The older male chuckled and moved aside to let the silver-haired male through. "This is Sephiroth. He's part of your special surprise."_

_Zack took a step back from his lover "Wha...?" The other two males chuckle together. Cloud pulled Zack back to him and bent down to nibble his ear "He's going to be with us Zacky, come on baby, it'll be fun. Imagine it, the two of us going in and out of you, making you scream our names for everyone to hear. __Doesn't that excite you?" He snaked a hand down to cup his growing erection, the blonde purred "Hmm I see that it does." He moved from his ear to capture his lips in a heated kiss which the raven-haired teen responded eagerly to. He let out a slight whimper when he felt Sephiroth's hands run across his bottom._

_He pulled away from his blonde and looked at the silver-haired man. He bit his lip and looked back at Cloud "O-Okay Cloud, you two won't hurt me though right?" He heard a dark chuckle come from Sephiroth "Oh don't worry about that" Sephiroth replied "We'll take good care of you" He kissed the back of the raven's neck, sending a shiver down his spine. _

_Cloud picked Zack up and threw him on the bed. He quickly removed their clothes and watched as Sephiroth pulled something from his pocket and set it on the table before he stripped as well. The blonde was currently sucking his raven off when Sephiroth climbed on the bed and sat near Zack's head and only said "Suck". _

_Zack looked up at him and took the thick shaft in his mouth, sucking on it eagerly, he used his tongue to tease the head. This made Sephiroth groan loudly and stroke the soft black spikes "Good boy."_

_The two older males positioned the younger boy, Zack on his hands and knees, Sephiroth in the front, Cloud taking the rear (literally hehe). Cloud kissed the back of his boyfriend's neck "This first then you get to feel us both at the same time. Okay baby boy?" He purred licking a trail up to his earlobe to tug at the small hoop that hung there. _

_Zack moaned softly "Yes Cloudy." He let out a slight yelp as Cloud thrusts into him quickly, burying himself deep into the boy, the younger teen found his mouth preoccupied shortly after when Sephiroth returned his shaft into it. They both set a fast pace, fucking the boy almost violently, Sephiroth found his release first pulling his cock out to cum on Zack's face. Creating only what could be described as an erotic sight before the sliver-haired teen eyes. _

_Cloud watched this and growled slightly as he snapped his hips forward, slamming right into Zack's prostate. He stopped when he heard his boyfriend cry out "Axel!" He pulled out and grabbed Zack's face and pulled him close "What. The. Fuck. Did. You. Just. Say?" He grounded out glaring at his younger lover._

_Zack swallowed looking scared shitless, he could lie but he knew that if he did that the punishment would be very severe, he said "I-I called out Axel's name...I'm sorry Cloud! I didn't mean to! You know about our past and it's just a force of hab-!" _

_Cloud lowered the hand that he used to slap Zack. He exchanged a look with Sephiroth "So Seph, what should we do with our little cock-whore here?"_

_Zack heard a, what could only be described as evil, chuckle come from Sephiroth as he said "Well I left us a knife on the nightstand. Maybe we should put it to good use" Zack let out a "NO!" but it was too late. Sephiroth had them chest to chest, restraining his arms with his hand and legs with his own. Cloud chuckled darkly as well and grabbed the knife off the table. Cloud moved closer taking the knife and slowly cutting into Zack. Starting at his shoulder's, going down until he reached his lower back when he..._

Zack felt his eyes open wide, gasping as he found out he was hooked to several machines, something was beeping and saw a doctor and nurse swarm his bed. They said things "Can you hear us? You were in a coma! Do you know who you are?"

Zack blinked and stared at the two in front of him. The nurse quickly removed his feeding tube and shined a light in his eyes. She did other minor things like tapping at his fingers asking if he could feel it, ect. The doctor told the nurse to go call the boys family which she quickly did, he looked at Zack "Can you tell me your name, age, and date of birth?"

Zack swallowed and coughed "Z-Zack Fair. Age eighteen. Birth date is September 20th 1996. (AN: I couldn't find his real BD sorry!) I'm from Chicago Illinois USA."

The doctor nods and lets out a sigh "Thank goodness." He continues to inform Zack that he was hit by a car and in a coma for two months. He also explained that he also had a broken arm and leg, but they've healed up some and that he needs to take it easy when he's released from the hospital.

Zack nods and tries to soak it all in. He looked up at the doctor "Sir, Can I please have some real food to eat?" The doctor nods "I'll have a nurse bring you food shortly, I'm afraid it'll have to be soft foods though, just be safe since you haven't digested normal food in two months." With that he left, soon a nurse came in and gave him a bowl of apple sauce, and a glass of water. She smiled at him and left.

Zack was slowly eating the food, mulling over at what he was just told. "So I was in a coma...Well better than being dead." He mumbled to himself. He heard footsteps coming up to his door. The raven-haired teen looked up and saw Axel, Riku, Sora, and Roxas then smiled brightly "Axel!" He said, his bright blue eyes shining. His smiled dropped slightly when he saw that his lover had his arm wrapped across Roxas' waist.

"Axel..." He said disappointment, hurt and sadness written all over his face. 'Why is he with Roxas? I thought he didn't like him...' He looked his best friend in the eyes "A-Axel?"

The red-head sighed and looked at Riku and Sora "Please wait outside, I know you two are happy to see him but we need to talk." The two nod and go outside the room, shutting the door behind them.

Zack looked at Axel, then Roxas. He bit his lip "So...I guess you found the other person who loved you right?" He said laughing an empty laugh.

Axel exchanged a look with Roxas, the blond looks at Zack then back at Axel before pulling away from his grasp. He walked over to Zack and crawled into the bed with Zack, being carefully not to bump into the boy, he looked the raven in the eyes before wrapping his arms around his neck. This shocked both of the boys. Roxas pulled away from him with tears in his eyes "I'm happy you're okay now Zack. If Axel lost you, then I wouldn't know what to do to help him..." He kissed the raven's cheek and motioned Axel to join him.

Said red-head pulled up a chair and sat as close to the bed as possible, before sitting down he pecked Zack on the lips, which made Roxas growl slightly but he let it slide. Axel smiled at him and stroked the raven's leg "So you're okay now?"

Zack looked at the two and smiled at them both "Yeah...I guess I am now. I don't remember anything though, I remember the car hitting me and then something just woke me up. I'm not sure of what it was."

Axel nods. The doctor walked back in and smiled at the three boys "Zack, we'd like to keep you for about another week. I'm sure you want to get out and about but we want to run some more tests to make sure you're okay. Is that alright with you?"

The raven nods, when the doctor walks out he looks at Axel "So what all did I miss while I was knocked out? I can already assume that you and Roxas are together now."

Roxas nods, deciding to speak for Axel he said, "Axel and I became official about a month ago, he now lives with Sora and I since his host father is always away on business and he didn't want to be alone. You're host parents have been worried sick over you, they should be coming by in a little bit by the way, and we're now in winter break for school. That's about it."

Zack looked at the blonde feeling like he should be happy that Axel found someone else, but he wasn't. He turned his head away "Roxas, may I please speak to Axel alone? I promise I won't try anything with him."

The blonde gave Zack a look but removed himself from the bed. He kissed Axel's cheek and walked out of the room. Zack let out a sigh and turned his head to Axel "So you found someone to replace me after all didn't ya?" He said, hurt showing in his eyes. "All it took was two months and you used one of your former toys to replace me?"

Axel let out a groan and ran a hand through his hair "No Zack, he isn't a replacement. I do like him...I figured that I should change my asshole behavior after what happened to you. I asked Roxas to give me a chance and after a month he finally did. We haven't done anything with each other though, just kissing and hugging, that's it."

Zack rolled his eyes "Well at least I was right about him loving you." He leaned over and pecked his lips "But what are we going to do about us? I still love you Axel...Please don't break my heart like this..."

The red-head felt tears well up in his eyes "Zack I love you too but I'm not hurting Roxas again. I don't know what to do..."

The both turned their heads as someone opened the door. It was Roxas, a strange look was on his face, he heard everything the two were saying, he walked up to Zack and said "Zack...I get it that you love Axel, but I love him too...I find you attractive also, maybe...Maybe we can work something out. Where it's the three of us together. For Axel's sake, I don't want to separate him from someone who is very dear to him. I don't mind sharing as long as we agree that Axel is both of ours." As he said this a dark blush was crawling across his face, embarrassed by what he was saying.

The two American's looked at each other in pure shock, they couldn't believe what had just come out of the little blonde's mouth, he was willing to do that? Just so Axel wouldn't be upset? Zack spoke first "Roxas that's a nice offer, but how would it work out? I mean I think you're cute too, but I'm not sure how this would all play out."

With the blush still on his face, Roxas got on the bed again and kissed Zack full on the lips, causing the raven's eyes to widen in shock but he kissed back. Roxas pulled away after a minute and smiled at him, looking adorable with the heavy blush on his face "You two can share me, or we can work it out where you two switch up with each other...I just want to make you and Axel happy."

Zack looked at Axel, a smirk growing on his face, "You've really corrupted him haven't you?" The red-head threw his hands up in defense "Nope, this isn't from my doing. This is all completely Roxas."

The raven shifted his gaze back to the blond who smiled sheepishly at him "So what do you say Zack? I know this is a lot to take in, but we can make this work so we're both with him."

Zack chuckled and kissed the blonde again, quickly pulling away "Hmm...How can I refuse such a cute face?" He turned his head and leaned to kiss Axel, who responded eagerly. The two jumped away when they heard someone clearing their throat. The three boys look to see Squall, who looked pissed beyond all belief, and Yuffie standing at the door.

Squall was the first to speak "Well it seems like you're feeling well enough to do **those** type of activities." He grunted when Yuffie jabbed him in the ribs, giving him another 'shut up, asshole.' look. The man sighed "the doctor told me you'll be released here in about a week, is that correct?" When Zack nods at him he said "Good, we've talked to your school, they said that if you can makeup the two months of school-work that you've missed you'll be able to graduate with all of the other students. That's about all I have to say. Come on Yuffie lets go."

The watched as the brunette man dragged his wife away complaining about gays which earned him a lecture about 'Suck it up! They're foreign!, that the boys could hear loud and clear. Zack rolled his eyes "God, he's such an asshole. I'm glad the school year is halfway over."

Roxas snorted "He's not nearly as bad as my dad. He's threaten Axel and Riku with death if they so much as look at us in our house. Trust me, you have it easy."

Zack makes a small noise and looked at Axel "So what do we do now?" Axel shrugged "Not much left to do. I have you two, although I can't wait till you get out of here so we can..." He trailed off with a sinister smirk on his face that sent shivers down both boys spines.

* * *

><p>(Magical Time-Skip of Magic: End of the school year)<p>

* * *

><p>It was a week before graduation, all of the senior in school were excited to finally go off to the college of their choice. Our five boys, Sora, Riku, Roxas, Zack, and Axel, with the help on their parents in America and Japan, were all going to New York to go to college there so they could still be with each other. Riku and Sora were still going strong, very strong, Roxas knew since he caught them having sex on Riku's birthday, which made him avoid the couple for at least two week. Zack, Roxas, and Axel were still finding their rhythm. Zack and Axel have slept together since getting with Roxas, but the shy blonde said he wasn't quiet ready yet to be with both of them at the same time. Instead he would sleep with them individually.<p>

One night when Squall and Yuffie were gone on a business trip, Roxas and Axel came over. All three were cuddling on the couch watching some movie that didn't really catch their attention. Roxas looked up at Zack before he said "H-Hey, I've been thinking for a while...I'm think I'm ready to be with you both at the same time..."

This definitely caught the other two boys attention. They looked at him "Are you sure Roxas?" Axel said stroking his face "You don't have to unless you're completely sure ya know."

A blush crept up on the blonde's face as he nods "I'm ready Axel. Just...Just promise me you'll both be gentle with me. Okay?"

Zack smiled and kissed the blonde softly on the lips "Don't worry baby boy, we'll take good care of you. Come on lets go to my room."

The three boys got up and made their way to Zack's room. When they arrived Zack and Roxas were pretty much glued to each others faces. Axel groaned slightly at the sight before him. Climbing onto the bed he pulled the two apart, going straight for Roxas, kissing him deeply, touching him everywhere he could while Zack moved to kiss Axel's neck. All three briefly broke apart to remove their shirts before going back to their original positions.

Axel let out a loud moan as both boys pulled his erection out of his jeans and stroked it, Roxas' hand was teasing the tip and Zack was running his hand up and down what Roxas couldn't cover. Axel pushed himself away from the boys "That's it, clothes off both of you. Now."

The two chuckled as they removed the rest of their clothing, after this was done they tackled Axel, quickly removing his pants and boxers. Roxas took the red-head's shaft in his mouth, doing wonders with his tongue, while Zack was kissing the red-head's neck making sure to leave his mark all over the man.

Axel groaned and pulled Zack's head up, returning the favor to the raven. Soon he growled out "Enough teasing!" This made the little blonde pull away from the thick cock and smile at him. With half hooded eyes he leaned over to kiss Zack, letting the raven taste the red-head's essence. Roxas pulled away and suddenly turned very shy as he looked at both of his lovers erections. "Do you think those will both fit in me?" He asked biting his lips in a cute way that made both men want to pounce on him.

Zack smiled and pecked his lips "Yeah, We told you we'd be gentle, just trust us." He reached over both of them to grab lube from the nightstand. Axel had moved the blonde so he was lying on top of him. Pulling him into a searing kiss to distract him as Zack coated three fingers in the cool gel and slipped one inside of the blonde. This made him groan slightly at the intrusion but he continued to kiss Axel happily.

Zack, unable to hold back for much longer, slipped the other two fingers inside of him quickly. He made sure to hit the blondes prostate every time so he could hear the beautiful moans he made. When he deemed him stretched enough he pulled the fingers out, chuckling when the blonde whined at the lost of the fingers.

Axel pulled away from his blonde and took the lube from Zack. He looked at Roxas "I'm going to enter you first, then when you're ready Zack will follow. If this hurts you too bad just remember if you tell us to stop we will stop okay baby boy?"

The blonde moaned and said "Just hurry dammit I want you now!" He wiggled his ass on Axel's dick. This was enough for the red-head. He quickly lubed his erection up and slowly pushed the blonde down on him. Axel waited a minute before slowly lifting Roxas off of him before pulling him down, thrusting his hips up.

Roxas moaned loudly as he felt his prostate get struck by Axel. He looked over his shoulder at Zack and said "You too. Please Zacky!" The raven groaned and quickly snatched the discarded lube. He coated his cock and slowly pushed into the Roxas. Both boys stop moving when they heard Roxas let out a slight whimper. Zack kissed the back of the blonde's neck "Shh baby it's okay. Do you want us to stop?"

Roxas shook his head, his whole body was shaking in pleasure-pain, "N-No, Just give me a minute please. I'll be okay." The two nod and wait for their blonde to become more relaxed. Soon he was rocking against them and let out a "Move!"

The two smirk and complied to their uke. Both started moving slow at first, to get the blonde used to the two cocks inside of him, before going fast and hard. Roxas was moaning loudly as they both moved in and out of him. When Axel would pull out Zack would thrust in. The pace was driving Roxas crazy, he knew he wouldn't last long if it kept going like this. Axel wrapped his hand around his cock and started stroking it. This did it for the blonde. He tighten around his lovers and came all over Axel's hand with a shout.

The two moaned loudly as he clenched down on them. Both slammed into him hard before cumming in him. After there came down from their highs they pulled out of the blonde, and gently set him aside on the bed as Axel reached to get tissues so he could clean Roxas up and Zack pulled his boxers on and went to go get his cigarettes and ash-tray. When he came back Axel, now clad in boxers, was sitting up against the headboard with a half-conscience Roxas, who was also half dressed, snuggled in his lap.

Zack smiled at the two and got in the bed next to Axel and kissed Axel first then the blonde. Roxas mumbled something that they couldn't hear and sat up. He moved so he was in between them. He pulled the blanket up over their laps. He took the ash-tray from Zack and sat it in his lap before taking a cancer-stick for himself and Axel, a few months after dating the two he picked up the habit as well, the three lit up and smiled at each other.

Axel took a drag and exhaled "So Roxas how was it? We didn't hurt you right?"

The blonde shook his head as he exhaled. "No, but I don't think I'll be able to walk for a couple of days without a limp. Dad might kill you."

Axel laughed "No offense, but your dad can kiss my perfect ass. We're going to get out of here soon so I don't care what he says." Zack laughed at his blunt lover before kissing Roxas' cheek "Same goes for me too you know."

Roxas smiled and let out a laugh "Yeah that's true I guess." He shook his head once again before taking another drag. When he exhaled he looked at his two lovers before saying "You know, at first when all of the stuff went down between Axel and I in the beginning of the school year, I never pictured that I would end up here. Like this you know what I'm saying?"

Zack exhaled his smoke and puts the cancer-stick out in the ash-tray. Axel did the same and both looked at the boy "We understand." Axel said "But we've moved past all of that now, right? We promise we're never going to hurt you again. Isn't that right Zack?"

The raven nods and kissed the blonde "That's right baby." He smiled at him, which made Roxas smile right back at him.

"I love you both." He says before kissing Axel then kissing Zack again. When put his cancer-stick out and moved the ash-tray so it was sitting on the nightstand he sighed "I can't wait till we get to New York, so we can start our real lives there together."

After that he quickly fell asleep. Zack and Axel looked at each other with smiles on their faces. They couldn't predict the road ahead, but they were sure of one thing, now that everything was set up for them they know that nothing can ever come between the three of them.

* * *

><p>AN: Andddd that's all folks. 25 thousand plus words, 48 days, 50 pages, staying up at 2 in the morning to write this, and many packs of cigarettes later this story is almost done I'm going to add epilogue to this and then it's finished! Reviews are welcomed as long as no more of you jump my ass about the setting (You know who you are) If this chapter is bad please PM me about it and I will edit it. I want to thank you all for those who have reviewed and PM'd me about this story. Please don't jump my ass about the coma stuff. I'm not a doctor or expert I just googled stuff and used it the best that I could. Expect the epilogue in about a week or so. I love you all! Also the flashback Zack had...well consider that a spoiler for the prequel of this story! Hehe<p> 


	12. The End!

AN: Epilogue to Lonely! Enjoy babies. This will be short and sweet since I barley have any energy to write another 4 thousand plus word chapter

* * *

><p>The college years passed quickly for our five boys, well maybe not for Sora and Roxas since they struggled with learning more advanced English but they were both fluent now. At the age of twenty-four, they all had their lives in order. Sora and Roxas were homemakers for their husbandsboyfriend, while Axel was a lawyer, Zack was a executive at an important company and Riku became a doctor. They were all married now, expect for Zack. Since gay marriage is legal in New York, Roxas and Sora had a double wedding where Roxas married Axel and Sora married Riku. Zack was still together with both Axel and Roxas, he insisted that Roxas married Axel as a kind of award for sticking with the red-headed bastard for as long as he has.

It was Axel's and Roxas' one-year anniversary, all three men were currently just lazing around in bed since Axel and Zack took the day off to be with their little blonde, who was still shy as ever. Roxas leaned up to kiss Zack first then Axel before saying "I love you two so much."

This made the raven smile "We love you too Roxy, nothing will change that." He looked over at Axel with a smile on his face. The red-head returned the smile and ran his hand down Roxas' side "Yeah baby boy. We will always love you." He kissed the back of his little blonde's neck, producing a slight groan from the boy.

Roxas turned and kissed Axel deeply "It is our anniversary Axey, I've been thinking, why don't Zack and I give you a show? Something special just for you."

Axel's eyes got wide before a wicked smirk made it's way onto his face "Hmm that sounds nice but you two really have to make it worth my while."

The raven chuckled "We will, trust us." He sat up before pulling the smaller blonde into his lap "Off the bed Axel, Roxas and I need room to play." He smirked at the red-head got off the bed slowly and went to lean against the dresser in their room. Zack made a noise before pulling Roxas into a searing kiss. Running his hands along the boys body, making those little moans and gasp come the boy.

Axel faked yawned "You gotta do better than that Zacky, I've seen this act before." The raven shot him a look before pulling away from Roxas "Oh baby we're just getting started." With that he moved Roxas so he was on all fours. He reached over to open the nightstand drawer and pulled lube and a long, thick, vibrator from the drawer before closing it. He moved himself so he was behind Roxas' back side. Kissing both cheeks before his face he said "You ready for this Roxy?"

The blonde groaned softly "Yes Zack! Please!" The raven chuckled before coating his fingers in lube, they had sex almost daily but somehow Roxas always managed to stay tight, before inserting one into him. Roxas moaned at the intrusion and pushed back on Zack's hand "Zacky more!" The raven smirked before pushing the other two fingers into his tight hole, spreading them wide for his little lover, hitting his prostate. When he heard Roxas moaned loudly it took all of his strength to not rip his fingers from the boy and fuck him senseless. He removed his fingers, ignoring the whimper from Roxas as the slight fullness left him, lubed up the vibrator and slowly pushed it inside of him. Flicking the switch on high the blonde let out a scream at his prostate was assaulted by the toy. Zack moved so he was now kneeling in front of the boy with his erection in his face. Roxas looked at it before taking it in his mouth and sucking hard, earning moans of approval from the raven.

Axel watched, utterly shocked by what he was seeing, Roxas sucking off Zack while he's getting fucked by a vibrator. Axel swallowed and continued to watch with a hungry look in his eyes as Zack started to fuck Roxas' face. He snaked a hand down to fist himself but let out a small yelp as Zack threw the lube at him. The raven gave him a sadistic smirk "No touching yourself Axey, just watch the show, I'll tell you when you can come and play."

This made the red-head pout but he complied. He watched as Zack and Roxas continued their actions for a few minutes. Zack finally pulled his cock away from Roxas' mouth. He leaned over and pulled the toy out of the boy, who whined loudly since he was on the edge of oblivion, the raven sent a look to Axel "Come you can come and play Axel."

Axel practically leaped from his spot by the dresser. He got on the bed behind Roxas and pulled Zack into a kiss, nipping and licking the boys lips, dominating the kiss completely. He pulled away and looked down at Roxas, who was moaning for them both to fuck him raw, he kissed his way down the blonde's back before stopping at his ass. He couldn't wait any longer, he quickly pulled the boy back so he was pressed up against him and slid into him.

Roxas moaned loudly as Axel immediately started a fast, rough pace. He looked up at Zack, the latter leaned down and kissed the blonde deeply, when he pulled away he asked "How does it feel Roxy? Do you like it when Axel fucks you raw and hard?"

The blonde nods and says "Kimochīi*!" This made Zack smile, he loved it when Roxas got so lost in pleasure he reverted back to Japanese. He quickly put his erection in the blonde's face again and moaned when he started sucking him off again. 'God he knows how to use his tongue!' Zack thought. He knew that the three of them weren't going to last long, Axel was pounding harder into the boy, desperate to release, Roxas was at his limit almost, he let out a loud moan when Axel reached around and started jerking his cock off, and Zack was going crazy with all of the noises Roxas was making.

Roxas came first of course, pulling away from Zack so he wouldn't bite him on accident, he let out a scream as he came all over Axel's hand. He clamped down on the red-head which caused his to slam into Roxas one more time before releasing inside of the boy. Zack moaned as Roxas resumed sucking him not a moment after he came. He quickly came down the boys throat, panting slightly as he saw his blonde swallow happily.

They all pulled away from each other, Axel quickly grabbed tissues and cleaned his sticky hand up, while Roxas fell against Zack panting hard. Zack pulled the boy into his lap and kissed the top of his head. Axel looked at them as he pulled his pack of smokes out and smiled. He quickly kissed them both and said "That was amazing guys, best anniversary present so far." Zack rolled his eyes "It's only been a year Axel there's still more to look forward to." Roxas mumbled into Zack's chest "Next year we do this to him!"

Zack only laughed and took a stick for himself, the blonde moved away from his lap but remained very close to him so he could cuddle up by his side. Axel and Zack lit up as they did, Roxas couldn't help but think of his senior year of high school. While it had been full of drama due to Axel's past behavior, he couldn't help but think that school year was the best one of his life. He knew it started out bad, but he preserved and now he was two men who he loved the most in his life, his brother was currently happily married to the love of his life and adopted a little baby boy who they named Terra, and he had the perfect life. Just because of that one school year, everything changed and if he had to go back and do it all over again. He would if it meant being with these two.

* * *

><p>AN: The end! I know I said this would be out in a week, but for those of you who actually know me, I lie. Alot. I know this is shorter than some of my other chapters but it's an epilogue. What do you expect? I tried to tie everything up, but if I left something out PM me and I'll fix it. Honestly this story has taken a lot of out me. I know I updated it quick and everything but that's because I honestly couldn't sleep until I finished a chapter in this story. I want to thank all the people who have reviewed this story and PM'd me about it. I love you all! I hope this is good enough for you people. I didn't expect this story to turn out the way it did. I was going to make it more dramatic but I just couldn't do it. The prequel for this will be out sometime within this year. I've pooped from writing this so yeah. Don't expect much from me for the next two months or so. Anyways I love you all! Review if you want.<p>

Update-kinda: I forgot the I put a * at Kimochii. For those you who don't know it's Japanese for feels good. or something close to that.


End file.
